Roommates
by beautifulpurpleflame
Summary: They're moving out. She needs a place to stay, he's got an extra room or two, and they're best friends. What could go wrong? BBxRae
1. Moving Out

**AN: Nope, still don't own Teen Titans. Try again later!**

Chapter 1: Moving Out

The mood in the tower wasn't as it usually was. The cheery energy that it was usually filled with had been replaced with depression. But there was a good reason for this change in atmosphere. Today was the day the original Teen Titans were moving out. The new Teen Titans would be moving in a few days later. So they were all doing some last minute packing.

They were all older and their reign had ended. Beast Boy was the youngest at twenty-five, but he was only two months younger than Raven. Now that they were all official adults it was time for them to move on.

Cyborg was moving to Steel City to teach mechanical engineering at the Steel City University or SCU. Robin was remaining in Jump City and was going to set up his own detective service. Starfire was staying with Robin, her steady boyfriend, and had signed a modeling contract for one of the more popular clothes lines. They were the only ones who knew what they were doing. Beast Boy and Raven were another story.

Raven was in her room folding some of her old cloaks and putting them in her last available suitcase. Her room looked so bare. Soon it was going to be repainted and redecorated for a new teen prodigy. She sighed and began to fill another box with her possessions. As she did she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in," she said solemnly.

Her door slid open and revealed a very handsome, green, young man. "Hey Rae," he said with a small sad smile.

"Don't call me Rae, please," she said sadly.

"Oh, sorry," he said and walked in. "You're still not done packing?"

"No," she said simply. "Just can't seem to bring myself to finish, I guess," she said with a small, sad smile. Beast Boy walked over to her and began to help her pack. Raven placed her meditation mirror in a box and the closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't want to leave, Gar."

"I know, Rae…ven," he said rubbing her arm affectionately. "But, it's time. We've been doing this for too long. I mean, I know it sounds odd, since we're in our twenties, but it's time for us to try and have normal lives. Oh! That reminds me," he said reaching into his pocket. He took out two rings and handed one to Raven. "These are the holographic rings Cyborg made for us to look normal."

"Thanks," said Raven quietly and took her ring.

"You wanna try 'em out?" he asked with a small smile. Raven shrugged. Beast Boy slipped his on and his appearance suddenly altered. He looked the same, but he had a normal skin pigment, if not a slightly tan, and blond hair with blue eyes. "Cool!"

Raven slowly put hers on and watched as her own appearance changed. Her gray complexion changed to a normal, pale pigment. Her violet hair faded to black and her eyes turned from lilac to blue. "How do I look?" she asked hesitantly.

"You look great, Raven," he said kindly and picked her meditation mirror back out of the box and handed it to her.

She looked at herself and frowned. "I look like Snow White," she said unhappily.

"Why is that a bad thing?" he chuckled.

She looked at him and then rolled her eyes with a slight smile. They both took their rings off and put them in their pocket. Her relationship with Beast Boy, or Gar as she called him when they were alone, had changed immensely. They had become each others best friends. Because they both had so many similar, horrible things happen in their lives they found that they were able to support and comfort each other. And as they grew up and matured it became easier for them to tolerate each other and eventually become the great friends they were now.

Raven packed her last box and said, "Well, I guess that's it."

"Yup," said Beast Boy. "When are you leaving?"

"Not for a little while," said Raven. "I wanted to stay here as long as I could."

"Guess you really don't wanna leave, huh," he said. She shook her head and held her arms. "So, where are you moving to?"

"Not sure," said Raven, looking at the floor.

"You're not sure?" he asked confused. "But we're moving out today! Where are you going to go?"

"I'm putting my stuff in storage for a while and staying in a motel until I can find an apartment, I guess," said Raven.

"Rae, this isn't like you at all," he said going over to her. "You're always so organized and prepared. Why didn't you find a place to live when we agreed to leave three months ago?"

"I don't know," she said sadly. "I… I guess I've just been in denial. So, where are you moving to? I want to get your phone number and address."

"I bought a small house outside the city," said Beast Boy.

Raven stared at him for a moment. "You bought a house?" she asked. "How the hell did you afford that? Oh no! You didn't take out a loan, did you? Gar, you know that you of all people shouldn't get involved with taking out loans or…"

"Rae, Rae!" he said, stopping her rambling and scolding. "Don't worry; I didn't take out a loan."

"Then how could you afford to buy a house?" she asked.

"Well, my parents kinda left me a small fortune," he said smiling and scratching the back of his head.

"A small fortune?" she asked. "How small?"

"Uh… let's just say I was able to pay for my house in one payment," he said smiling shyly.

Ravens eyes went wide. "So, you're rich," she said plainly.

"Pretty much," he said.

She thought for a moment and then said, "So what was the deal with you not being able to buy a mo-ped when we were younger?"

"Well, I kinda didn't get my inheritance until I turned eighteen," said Beast Boy.

"So, you're parents died when you were little, which left you all alone in the world, left you a huge amount of money, but wouldn't let you have it until you were an adult?" she asked. "That's not a very convenient idea."

"Well they weren't exactly planning on dying, Raven," he said coldly.

Raven felt terrible about what she said. "I'm sorry, Gar," she said sighing. "That was stupid of me to say."

Beast Boy looked at her warmly and smiled, "It's okay, Rae. You were just being you. I can't be mad at you for that. I think we're passed that at this point."

"Well I should hope so," she said with a small smirk. Then she looked at all of the boxes and suitcases and sighed, realizing that this was it. She would probably lose touch with her friends after this day. Beast Boy saw her change in attitude and knew she was really upset.

"Rae, what's wrong?" he asked. "Is it really that bad?"

"It's Raven, Garfield," she said, using his full name just to make sure she got his attention. "And… yes, it is that bad."

"But why?" he asked. "Haven't you always dreamed of living a normal life?"

"Well, yes, but I never actually expected it to happen," said Raven. "I was happy living life like a Titan. I just… I don't know what I'm going to do now."

"Don't worry, you'll be okay," he said soothingly. "You're always okay."

"I know, but I really feel… useless now," she said, sitting down on her bare bed.

"Why would you feel useless?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"It's just that I've been living on borrowed time and I've felt like as long as I was still helping people, I had a purpose for living," she said hanging her head. "Now, I'm nothing."

"What do you mean you've been living on borrowed time?" asked Beast Boy.

"I was supposed to die when I was sixteen," said Raven, "when I brought Trigon to Earth. And, in a way, I actually did. But you and the team brought me back. I'm not supposed to be alive, Gar. I had never planned on living this long. I'm not sure where my life's supposed to go from here."

Beast Boy wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "You can do whatever you want with you life," he said, rubbing her arm. "There are so many opportunities out there. Trust me, Rae, this is the start of a new beginning."

"I don't want to start all over again," she sighed. "I don't want things to change."

"Been there," chuckled Beast Boy. "I don't like change either, but then again, after a while it's nice to have change in life. I know you're scared…"

"I'm not scared," she said firmly, falling into her old habit of denying her true feelings.

"Okay, anyway, you'll see that this is all for the best," said Beast Boy.

"I hope this is the one occasion when you're actually right," she sighed.

"Ha ha, you're so funny," he said sarcastically, but smiled.

"Well someone around here has to be," she said without missing a beat.

Beast Boy let out a laugh and held her closer. "I'm really gonna miss you, Rae. Wow, never thought I'd say that. Guess time really has changed us, considering you used to yell at me all of the time."

"I still yell at you," she said defensively, trying not to think of the fact that they all had changed over the years.

"Not as much as you used to," said Beast Boy. "I mean, you gotta admit, we're a whole lot closer now than when we were teens."

"Okay, I'll admit that," said Raven defeated. "And now that we're all moving away from each other, we'll drift apart and soon we'll be at square one again."

"Well… not if we don't let it," he said thinking. "Hey! Why don't you come live with me?"

"What?" she asked.

"You have no where to go and I've got an extra bedroom or two," said Beast Boy. "Why don't you just move in with me? I mean, you don't have to stay, but it's better than you having to live in a motel."

"Gar, that's really sweet, but I wouldn't feel right about it," said Raven. "I'd feel like I was mooching off of you."

"Rae, I've got more money than I'll ever need and it would be a sin for me not to spend it on my friends," said Beast Boy. "Besides, I can help you transition from Teen Titan to regular twenty-five year old."

"Oh, I don't know," she said.

"Come on, Rae," he said taking his arm off of her and taking her hands so she would look at him. "It won't be permanent; it'll be until you feel ready to live on your own, normally. And… and the truth is that I don't feel like I'm ready to be living on my own yet, either. So we can help each other, just like we always do."

"Are… are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course, I'm sure," he said with a grin. "You're my best friend. And I'm not ready to lose you yet."

"I'm not ready to lose you yet, either," she said with a small smile.

"So, does that mean you'll stay with me?" he asked hopefully.

Raven sighed and said, "Okay."

"Awesome," he said hugging her. He stood up and grabbed her hand. "Come on, Vic's leaving in like," he looked at his watch and paled, "now!" He quickly ran out of the room, dragging Raven behind him.

They arrived in the common room and saw Starfire giving Cyborg a hug. He was wearing his holographic ring and looked to be completely normal. No one on the street would have guessed he was mainly robotic.

"Cyborg, I shall miss you so much," said Starfire hugging him so hard that it was easy to hear his hidden robotic parts creaking and cracking.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Star," said Cyborg, who luckily couldn't feel the bone crushing hug. He looked over to the doorway and saw Beast Boy enter with Raven. "There you to are! I almost left without sayin good bye."

"Sorry, we were talking," said Beast Boy running over.

"It's alright, man," said Cyborg smiling. The two embraced and hugged each other like friends should. "Gonna miss ya, ya lil grass stain."

"I'm gonna miss you too, you walking trashcan," said Beast Boy as they released. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me little anymore."

"Fine, plain grass stain it is," said Cyborg smirking.

"Thank you," said Beast Boy nodding with approval.

Cyborg looked over to Raven and opened his arms up. "Come on, Raven, I need a hug from you too."

Raven gave a small smile and walked into his large arms. "Good bye, Cyborg," she said giving him a good hug.

"I told ya, you can call me Vic," said Cyborg as they released each other.

"I know, but you don't look like a Vic," said Raven.

"Oh, and BB looks like a Gar?" he asked with a smile.

"Hey, you have your nick names for him and I have mine," she said smirking.

"Man, I'm gonna miss those smart remarks of yours," he said sighing. He looked at his watch and his eyes went wide. "Looks like I gotta get goin. I'll see you guys around." With that he gave them each one last hug and headed out. They all called good byes to him and sighed.

"Well, we better get going soon, too," said Robin.

"Oh, must we?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah, we're supposed to be out of the building by five," said Robin.

"But it is only 3:30," said Starfire.

"And we still haven't moved all of your stuff into the moving truck yet," said Robin.

"Well then, I shall go finish the job now," said Starfire flying off.

"You two ready to go?" asked Robin.

"Just about," said Beast Boy with a smile.

"I can't understand why we have to leave at five," said Raven holding her arms. "We built the damn place, it's our home."

"Raven, you know that the new team needs to start redoing the tower to fit their own needs," said Robin.

"But why five?" asked Raven.

"Because I'm leaving last so I can lock up the place and I have to be at Star and I's knew apartment by six," said Robin.

Raven sighed and headed out of the room. "I'm going to start moving my stuff out here so we can get loading it into our moving truck," she said and left.

"Our moving truck?" asked Robin looking at Beast Boy. "You're sharing a moving truck with Raven?"

"Well, we're going to the same place," said Beast Boy casually.

Robin raised an eyebrow at this. "You're moving to the same building?" he asked.

"No, I kinda bought a house," said Beast Boy.

"You what?" asked Robin shocked.

Beast Boy sighed and knew he had to tell his beast to riches story again.


	2. Moving In

**AN: Nope, still don't own Teen Titans. Try again later!**

Chapter 2: Moving In

Raven leaned her head against the window of the moving truck and watched as the city drifted away and was replaced by a more suburban setting. She and Beast Boy were wearing their special rings and just looked like a few normal people. Beast Boy was driving and he could feel how sad she was.

"Don't worry, I think you're gonna like the house I bought," he said with a comforting smile.

"It's not a five hundred room mansion, is it?" she asked in her old monotone voice.

Beast Boy chuckled. "No, it's actually a normal house for normal people who live a normal life," he said. "It's got three bedrooms, two and a half baths, it's really nice."

"With your taste I doubt it," she said under her breath.

After another twenty minutes Beast Boy slowed down and pulled into a driveway. Raven sighed and looked at the house the driveway belonged to. She was pleasantly surprised at what she saw.

"So?" he asked as he turned the truck off. "What do you think?"

"It's… nice," said Raven, surprised. "That is, the outside is. But I won't say anything else until I see the inside."

"You got it," said Beast Boy with a smile and he hopped out of the truck. Raven got out of her side and walked up the path that led to the house. Beast Boy waited for her on the steps and then dug around for the key in his pocket. He grabbed it, smiled at her, and slipped it into the keyhole.

The door gave a slight creak as it opened and Beast Boy let Raven walk in first. She looked around and was surprised again. Everything was open and each room led to the next. She could see the kitchen, a large living room with a skylight, and a parlor from where she was standing in the doorway. It was completely furnished and she was pleased to see that the furniture was actually tasteful.

"Now will you say you like it?" he asked.

"Not until I see the whole house," she said with a small smirk. Beast Boy rolled his eyes and closed the door.

Raven walked around and took a good inspection. Beyond the parlor there was a closed room and she opened it to see that it was a bedroom. Next to it was a half bathroom. She guessed it was a guest room. Beyond the kitchen there were sliding glass doors that led to a porch. She looked out and saw that there was a decent sized yard with a tall fence around it for absolute privacy as well as an in ground swimming pool.

"Now?" he asked.

"Let me see upstairs," said Raven brushing by him. Beast Boy moaned and whined as he followed her over to the stairs.

She saw that there were two more bedrooms with their own bathrooms. Beast Boy was looking for any hint of approval on Ravens face, but she was a master at keeping herself completely placid.

"Is this it?" she asked.

"Well, there is a basement," said Beast Boy and Raven was off back down the stairs. He quickly followed her and showed her to the basement stairs. She went down and looked around. A big, empty space with a lot of potential. She went back up the stairs and met Beast Boy at the top.

"Is it livable?" he asked, getting quite frustrated that she wasn't saying anything.

"Yes, it is quite satisfactory," she said in a business tone. Beast Boy wasn't at all happy with her response and he hung his head in defeat. Raven knew just how to play him. She smiled and went over to him. He looked up sadly and she said, "It's great, Gar."

Beast Boy immediately smiled and asked, "Really?"

"Yes, your taste has certainly taken a turn for the better," she said looking around again.

"Awesome, let's go move our stuff in," said Beast Boy heading for the door. Raven followed him out and watched as he unlocked the back of the large moving truck. He hoped up into it and began to move a box out.

"Mind if I help?" asked Raven.

"Sure," said Beast Boy.

"Azerath metrion zinthos," she said softly and all the boxes and suitcases phased out of the truck and landed in the living room.

Beast Boy just stood there with the box he was holding. "Uh, you do know that you can't do that in public anymore, right?" asked Beast Boy.

"That's why I teleported them into the house and didn't just move them with my mind," she said with a smirk and headed back into the house.

He rolled his eyes, with a smile, and headed into his house with the lone box. He placed it down with the others and the two looked at all of the stuff.

"Shall we unpack?" asked Raven.

"Might as well," said Beast Boy opening up a box. "This one's yours… and this one's… yours… and this one's… yours too."

"Gar, your stuff is in the boxes marks 'BB'," said Raven, pointing to a mound of boxes.

"Oh, yeah, that's right," he said laughing to himself while Raven just rolled her eyes.

"So which room am I going to stay in?" asked Raven.

"Whichever one you want," he said as he grabbed one of his boxes.

"Well, which one's yours?" asked Raven.

"I haven't decided yet," said Beast Boy.

"Well go choose so I can choose," said Raven.

"Rae, I don't really care, you go choose first," said Beast Boy.

"Gar, this is your house," said Raven. "Now go pick out a room!"

"I honestly don't care which room I have!" he said.

Raven groaned a very frustrated groan and lifted all of her belongings with her powers. "Fine! I'll just go choose a room."

"Good!" he called after her and stood up with a box.

Raven went upstairs and chose the bedroom to the right. She set all of her boxes down and took off her ring. Beast Boy made it up the stairs and looked into the room Raven had chosen.

"Oh man, I wanted this room," he pouted.

Raven shot his a death glare. "Are you fucking kidding me?" she asked through her teeth.

Beast Boy started to laugh and said, "Yeah."

"You're an asshole," she said slammed the door in his face. She could hear him chuckle his way to his new room. She couldn't help smiling to herself. He knew just how to play her.

By the time they were done it was late and they were tired. Beast Boy flopped down on the couch and sighed. Raven was sitting on the floor collapsing the boxes they had used to pack their things in. She had been done unpacking her room hours before and just needed something to do.

"I'm starving," said Beast Boy. "You hungry?"

"Yeah," said Raven. "You wouldn't have any food in the fridge yet, would you?"

"No, not yet," chuckled Beast Boy. "I know if this was your house you would have had the pantry stocked with tea already."

"Yeah, yeah," said Raven standing up and stretching her stiff legs. "Raven's a tight ass."

"Hey, I never said that," said Beast Boy sitting up. "Now let's get something to eat. What d'ya want?"

"Don't care," said Raven sitting down next to him.

"Okay, pizza it is," he said jumping up to get the phone.

Once they had both filled their stomachs with at least one slice of pizza they began to get more settled. They had both changed into comfy clothes and sat on the couch without the television on, just so they could relax.

"Gar, can I ask you something?" asked Raven.

"Sure," said Beast Boy picking up a second slice.

"Why exactly did you by a three bedroom house?" asked Raven. "I mean, I would have thought you would by a condo or something. A house is a little odd for a twenty-five year old going out on his own for the first time."

"Well, I wanted someplace I could call home, you know?" he said. "I've never actually lived in a house before, at least not one that I can remember, and I really don't want to move again. Like I said, I hate change as much as you do. So I bought this house because I knew that if I got married someday it would be perfect. Plus, there's plenty of room for when I start a family. I never have to leave."

"Wow, you actually thought that far into the future?" asked Raven. "You're already thinking about marriage and kids?"

"Yeah, I know, it sounds weird," chuckled Beast Boy taking another bite of his pizza. "But, think of it this way, what do most guys my age want to do? They want to do stuff that's cool and get that adrenaline rush. But, I've already had more than my share of exciting adventures. I just want to relax for a little while."

"Well, if you want to get married, then you better start looking for a girl," said Raven with a smirk.

"And what's so funny about that?" he asked, pushing her playfully.

"Nothing," she said and reached for another slice of pizza.

"Are you suggesting that I won't be able to find a girl to marry me?" asked Beast Boy.

"I never said that," said Raven taking a bite of her pizza.

"Well, snicker and laugh all you want," he said. "I'll have you know that I can make any girl fall in love with me."

"Oh really?" she said sarcastically.

"Course," he said simply and smugly.

"Well, good for you," said Raven, trying to suppress her laughter.

"Anyway, I'm not planning on getting married for a while," said Beast Boy eating his crust. "I'll still probably settle down young, but still not for a few years."

"That's being pretty old by today's standards," said Raven. "You're already twenty-five."

"I know," said Beast Boy. "What about you? You wanna get married someday?"

Raven stopped in mid chew and thought about it. The she looked blankly at the floor and swallowed. "No, I don't think I'll ever get married."

"Why not?" asked Beast Boy.

"I… I just don't see me as the wife type," said Raven.

"Well, maybe not right now," said Beast Boy. "But I'm sure someday you'll make some guy a good wife."

"I doubt it," said Raven grumpily. She stood up and said, "I'm going to bed now."

"'kay, good night, Rae," said Beast Boy, unsure of her change in attitude.

"It's Raven!" she said and phased to her room.

Beast Boy was a little startled by Ravens sudden switch from comfortable to angry. But, he was used to it. He barely let it affect him anymore. He ate one more piece of pizza and headed off to bed himself.

The next morning Raven woke up and for a moment forgot where she was. She sat up quickly and gasped with shock, causing one of her books to explode, sending pages everywhere. Then she remembered where she was and sighed. She rubbed her temples and prayed that she would be able to get used to living outside of the tower. She wasn't sure how long she was going to stay with Beast Boy, but she knew it wouldn't be wise to over stay her welcome.

She slowly got out of the bed and stretched. It was still pretty early and she knew that Beast Boy wouldn't be up for another two hours. Since the kitchen was still bare, she decided to take a walk to the store and get them some groceries. It was the least she could do after yelling at him when he was being so generous to her. She threw on some clothes, her ring, and headed out to find a store.

As she walked she looked around at the little street that they were living on now. It was very calm and slightly classy. She never thought Beast Boy would have such good taste when it came to buying a house. He never ceased to amaze her. He was such a great guy and wonderful friend. She really was lucky to have finally found a friendly relationship with him.

But with those thoughts came others that she didn't like. She hated feeling like their friendship was one sided. It seemed like he was always helping her more than she was helping him. Was she really that needy? She knew that Beast Boy had had just as hard a life as her, but he never complained or brought up things from the past. He lived in the here and now. They really were complete opposites.

Beast Boy yawned and stretched as he sat up in his new room. He was pleased with it, but felt a little homesick for the tower. He guessed Raven must have felt the same way. He crawled out of his bed and threw some clothes on, since he slept in his boxers. He scratched his grass green head and lazily walked down the stairs.

"Raven?" he called in more of a yawn than a voice. There was no response. She was always up before him, so he knew she wouldn't have been asleep. Just then the front door opened, causing him to jump. A young woman with black hair and pale skin walked in. For a moment he wasn't sure who it was. Then his mind woke up and he gave a relieved sigh.

"Morning," she said as she made her way to the kitchen with six heavy bags.

"You went shopping?" he asked. "Dude! It's like ten in the morning!"

"And I was up at eight," said Raven as she put all of the bags on the counter. "I figured I could make you breakfast."

"Oh no, you really don't have to do that," he said growing nervous. Raven had a reputation for being almost as bad a cook as Starfire. "I wouldn't want you to go through all that trouble. You know, I am a picky eater."

"It's no trouble," said Raven plainly and began to take the food out of the bags. "Unless you're afraid I'll cook you something inedible."

"Well, you gotta admit Rae, you don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to cooking," he said with a nervous smiling, hoping she wouldn't throw something at him.

"I know, but I want to get better," she said. "And I can't get better unless I practice."

"Yeah, but, this is my breakfast," he said innocently. He did love his breakfast.

Raven rolled her eyes and reached into one of the bags. She threw a box of donuts at him. "I had a funny feeling you would react like that," she said and then continued emptying the grocery bags. "You eat those so I can make my tea, then you can make yourself a proper breakfast."

Beast Boy smiled and opened the box. Raven knew him so well. Better than he knew himself, even.


	3. Talks and Walks

**AN: Nope, still don't own Teen Titans. Try again later!**

Chapter 3: Talks and Walks

Raven sat at the table with the newspaper, a highlighter in her mouth. Today she was looking for a job. Beast Boy said that she really didn't need to get one, but she reminded him that she was planning on moving out and she would need to get money somehow.

While she searched through the wanted section of the paper, Beast Boy was thumbing through a car magazine. They had been in the new house for about four days and it was apparent that they needed a car. Or, Beast Boy needed a car, Raven was fine walking everywhere.

"Hey, Rae, what do you think about a Hummer?" asked Beast Boy.

"I think it's a man's way of crying for attention because his penis is too small," said Raven taking the highlighter out for a moment.

"Right, we'll skip that one then," he said with a grin and flipped the page. "Do you want a two door or a four door?"

"I don't care," said Raven. "It's your car, Gar."

"Nice rhyming skills," chuckled Beast Boy. "But I don't wanna get something you won't like."

"What does my liking of it have anything to do with it?" asked Raven as she highlighted a job. "I'm moving out of here as soon as I can, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting," he said and went back to the magazine. "But, can you at least give me your opinion when I ask you a question?"

"Sure," she said with the highlighter in her mouth. "But you should really start trusting your own instincts and not ask for a second opinion all of the time."

"I know, it's a problem," sighed Beast Boy dramatically. He threw the magazine aside and picked up another one. "What about a convertible?"

"They look cool when the roof is down, but when it's up they look weird," said Raven. "Besides, it's unsafe."

"True," he said and flipped the page. "Ooh! Can I get a motorcycle?"

"Absolutely not," said Raven plainly.

"But you said that I should get something that _I_ want," said Beast Boy as he drooled over the motorcycle.

"Let me rephrase that," she said looking him right in the eye. "You can get whatever _car_ you want."

"But Rae," he whined. "It's so cool!"

"I swear, you're like a child sometimes," she groaned. "Fine, get the damn motorcycle. I just want you to know that when you crash and they scrape your brains off of the pavement guess who they're going to contact first? Me. And I'll have the horrible duty of telling our friends that you're dead and they'll blame me for letting you get the motorcycle in the first place and then I'd have to deal with the grief of losing my best friend. I just want that to be resting on your conscience when you buy it."

"Okay, I won't get a motorcycle," he sighed and tuned the page of his magazine.

"Thank you," she said in a very appreciative voice.

"So, have you found any jobs yet?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Not many," she sighed. "You need experience to apply, but how am I supposed to get experience if they don't hire me?"

"Don't worry, you'll find something that suits you," said Beast Boy.

"What the hell could suit me?" she asked. "I don't have any talents that could be used in the real world. Like I said before, I'm useless."

"Uh uh, no more of this negative talk," said Beast Boy firmly shaking his head. "Right now I want you to say three positive things about yourself."

She just looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding?"

"No, I'm not kidding," he said. "Let's go, three positive things."

Raven sighed and began to search her brain. She couldn't think of a single thing. "Gar, this is stupid."

"Nope, don't say anything unless it's gonna be positive," he said quickly.

"Fine, I'm about to happily go up to my room because I like to be alone," she said with a fake smile and stood up. "Is that positive enough, for ya?" she asked, her face immediately frowning again.

"You want me to start?" he asked, standing up as well.

"No, I'd rather not listen to you gloat and brag about yourself, thank you," she said and began to leave the kitchen area.

"I was talking about you!" he called after her as well as followed. "I'll say something positive about you and then you say something positive about you."

"There aren't that many things," she said in her monotone voice.

"Come on, I can think of five off of the top of my head for you," he said with a smile. "Okay, so I'll start. You're really well read." Raven just stared at him. "It's your turn."

Raven gritted her teeth and closer her eyes, trying to think. "I'm… um… I'm healthy?"

"Good!" he said with a grin. "Now think of something else."

"That's all I've got," she said crossing her arms.

"Fine, I'll go again," he said quickly to keep her from retreating out of this little session. "You're funny."

"I'm funny?" she asked.

"Hell yeah!" he said smiling. "Whether you know it or not. Now you go again."

"Isn't that three things?" she asked.

"No, you have to think of three things on your own," he said. "You've already done one, just two more. Come on, it's easy. Think about what you really like about yourself."

"But I don't like myself," she said matter-of-factly.

"Then start liking yourself," he said in almost a Robin tone. "Now think of two more positive things about you."

Raven tapped her foot and tried to get her mind to work. She really had no experience with thinking positively. "I'm… I'm a friend. Is that a positive thing?"

"Of course it is!" he smiled. "See? It's easy, now think of one more."

"Why am I doing this again?" she asked, really confused as to how this all started.

"You're doing this to build up a little self-esteem," said Beast Boy. "Come on, one more! Just one more!"

"Fine," said Raven and she thought again. "I'm… I'm really good at listening."

"Awesome!" he said with a large smile. "Now whenever you think you're useless or that you have no purpose think of all of those positive things. In fact, you should write them down so you don't forget. Now no more negative, got it?"

"Got it," she said plainly. "Now can I go to my room?"

"Uh, sure, if you want," he said.

"Thank you," she said and headed up the stairs. She went into her room and felt relieved to be away from Beast Boy. He sure was persuasive when he wanted to be. She wasn't sure why she hadn't just teleported to her room before he could make her go through that. He just had a way of sucking her into things. She sat down at her desk and took out a notepad. She slowly began to write down the positive things she had said about herself, plus the two that Beat Boy had said.

She decided to meditate for a little while after that. Her mind was very confused with all of this positive thinking and she needed to calm it down. He really did know how to throw her off balance.

Beast Boy was lying on the couch flipping through the channels lazily. Raven had gone to her room two hours ago and he felt quite bored. As much as she refused to do anything that he considered to be fun, she was still nice company. He actually got a kick out of her dislike for all of the things he found to be great entertainment.

His ears picked up the sound of Ravens door opening and then closing. He knew she would float down the stairs, so he wouldn't hear her footsteps. He sat up and looked to the stairs exactly as she turned the corner. She was a little startled that he was looking right at her gave a small gasp.

"Do you have to do that every time I come downstairs?" she growled and tried to get her heartbeat back to normal.

"Yup," he smiled. "Whatcha up to?"

"I was going to make myself some tea," she said and headed over to the kitchen. "You?"

"I'm doing absolutely nothing," he sighed. "I'm so bored. Wanna do something?"

"Not really," she said.

"You wanna watch me do something?" he asked with a grin.

"Depends, what shall I be viewing you doing?" she asked as she put her teapot on the stove.

"Not sure," he shrugged. He thought for a little while and this gave Raven time to make her tea and sit next to him. "We could go for a walk."

"You want to take a walk?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "But you don't like to do anything considered exercise unless you're either saving the city or someone makes you."

"Yeah, but I'm not calling it exercise," said Beast Boy. "I'm calling it Gar and Rae time."

"We live in Gar and Rae time," she said trying to hide the fact that she thought the idea was actually kind of sweet.

"Do you wanna take a walk or not?" he asked standing up. "Cuz I'm going with or without you."

"Well, I'll be worried sick about you if I let you go alone," said Raven sipping her tea. "So I might as well come."

"Cool," said Beast Boy starting to stretch out. Old habit, he supposed, from all of the times they had stretched before training.

"Just let me finish my tea," said Raven.

"Okay," he said bending over and touching his toes. "Hey Rae?"

"Gar, it's Raven," she said sighing. "And what?"

"Why would you be nervous if I went alone?" he asked, giving his back a few good twists. "Do think I'll get kidnapped or something?"

"Well… no," she said. "I just get these bad feelings whenever I'm alone. So I always think something bad is about to happen."

"So, you don't think I'm weak and won't be able to protect myself?" he asked with his arms crossed above his head.

"No," she said shaking her head. "I haven't been nervous about that for about two years now." She gave him a smirk and finished her tea. "Well, I'm going to grab my ring and we can go."

"Oh, that's right," he said following her. "I need to grab mine, too. Do you know I almost went outside today without it on? Thank God I remembered at the last moment."

"We're not used to hiding who we are," said Raven simply. "Well, you're certainly not, at least."

"Hey, I used to wear a mask to hide my secret identity," said Beast Boy as they both climbed up the stairs. "Of course, _you're_ the one who pointed out the fact that I was green and that it didn't matter."

The two separated, went to their rooms, and came out completely different people. They joined at the top of the stairs and made their way back downstairs and left.

"How did you find this house, anyway?" asked Raven as they left the driveway and walked down the sidewalk.

"Well, while you were all in denial in you room, I was busy," said Beast Boy with a smirk. "I've seen like fourteen houses and this was the best one all around."

"It is really nice and I like the neighborhood," said Raven. "It's quiet."

"Yeah, it's a real change from the city," said Beast Boy.

"I'm really going to hate having to move," said Raven.

"Well, I'm not forcing you out anytime soon," said Beast Boy smiling. "Stay as long as you want."

"I don't like taking advantage of you," said Raven.

"You're not taking advantage of me!" said Beast Boy. "At this point, I'm practically forcing you to take my generosity."

"But that's just it," said Raven. "You're the one always helping _me_, making _me_ feel better, and trying to make _me_ happy. I don't do nearly enough for you as you do for me."

"Well, I don't ask all that much of you," said Beast Boy. "Besides, I like taking care of you."

"Well I don't," said Raven. "I feel like I'm using you, and I don't want to do that."

"Rae, I know what it feels like to be used," he said softly. "And, trust me, you're not using me. If you were, I probably would have said something and then you would've gotten mad at me and then we wouldn't be friends."

"Please don't tell me that you're letting me use you because you don't want me getting mad," she said looking down as they walked.

"Again, you're not using me," said Beast Boy. "And, no, I don't care if you get mad at me. I'm used to it by now."

"I'm sorry that I get mad at you all the time," said Raven. "But, in my defense, you do get on my nerves a lot."

"Well, I'm sorry for that," he said wrapping his arm around her.

"You're touching me," she said in a monotone voice. Somehow, it was scarier when she spoke monotone then when she yelled.

"Yeah, I know," he said holding her closer against his side.

"You sure do push your luck, you know that?" she asked looking at him.

"What can I say?" he said. "I'm a risk taker."

"And someday it's going to get you into trouble," said Raven.

"Not as long as I've got you looking out for me," said Beast Boy.

"Well, I won't always be there to look out for you, Gar," said Raven. "We've all got to grow up eventually."

"Not if we try hard enough," said Beast Boy in a very sweet voice. He had a small smile on his face and was looking out ahead. Raven looked up at him for a moment, and then felt herself smile slightly as well. She wasn't sure how, but sometimes Beast Boy had an almost wise way about him.


	4. A Rush

**AN: Nope, still don't own Teen Titans. Try again later!**

Chapter 4: A Rush

Two months. Two very long months. Raven was sitting behind a desk in the local library stamping books and categorizing them into the computer. She had gotten the job as a librarian a week after moving in with Beast Boy. She did the same thing everyday. Stack the shelves with the returned books, check peoples choices out, and categorize the books in the computer.

She had thought that this would be the perfect job for her, but she was miserable. She liked how quiet it was, but she was always used to something going on around her. Everyone was so polite and kind it was really distracting her.

Finally the day was over and she could finally go home. Her shift ended at five and Beast Boy picked her up everyday. As she was finishing up her last stack of books a handsome blond young man came up to her desk and leaned on it.

"Hey Rae, ready to go?" he asked.

"Just let me sign out," said Raven in a sigh. She signed off of the computer and then slowly stood up.

Beast Boy watched as she went to the backroom of the library to get her coat and purse, which she had to start carrying around since she had to be normal. He could tell she was unhappy just by her movements. She looked so… bland, for lack of a better word. As if she was so bored that she was stuck in a monotone state. She came out with her things and walked over to him.

"Let's go," she said and started heading out with him right behind her.

As she stepped out of the door a cool breeze brushed her and she shivered. The sky was darker than usual, and that was because it was full of percolating storm clouds. She gave a depressed sigh and headed to the car, which Beast Boy had bought a month and a half before.

She was quiet the whole ride home and just stared sadly at her feet. Beast Boy wanted to say something to lift her spirits, but the nasty weather affected him too and he couldn't think of anything. When they got home she quietly got out of the car and went to the door. She pulled her key out and unlocked it. She walked in and left the door ajar for Beast Boy.

Beast Boy was in a few seconds later and he closed it. By the time he got in she was heading up to her room, her ring already off of her finger and in her pocket. He soon heard her room door open and closed. He sighed and flopped down on the couch, waiting for her to come back down once she changed into her more comfortable clothes.

He waited a few minutes and sure enough he heard her door open and close. She floated down the stairs and soon appeared in a pair of gray sweat pants and sweatshirt with a black tank top underneath it. Her violet hair was in a messy bun because she could care less about how she looked. She slowly took a seat down on the couch next to him and relaxed into it.

"What are you watching?" she asked without any interest.

"Nothing, just surfing," he said. Raven nodded and brought her legs up onto the couch. "Raven, why are you so unhappy?" he asked feeling that now was as good any time to talk to her about it.

"I'm not unhappy," she said in a sigh.

"Yeah you are," he said turning the television off. "And I hate seeing you like this. If you hate that job so much then why don't you quit?"

"Because I need the money," she said plainly.

"For what?" he asked.

"For an apartment," she said.

"Rae, I told you, you don't have to get an apartment right away," he said getting upset. "Just quit that librarian job and wait until you can find something you'll enjoy. I don't care how long you're here for."

"Gar, librarian is the only thing I'm qualified for," she said sadly.

"No it's not," he said. "I know there must be something out there that you can do and be happy doing it."

"Yeah, it was being a Titan," she said solemnly. "It's the only thing I'll ever be good at. So if I can't do that, then I'll just have to settle for anything else I can do. And being a librarian is the best job for me." She swung her legs off of the couch and stood up. He watched as she headed for the kitchen. He quickly got up as well.

"Well, if you can't find a job that you'll enjoy then forget about the whole job thing," said Beast Boy. "Just take a vacation like me."

"I can't, I have to…"

"No!" he said firmly and went right up to her. "You don't have to get a job to earn money for an apartment. You're just using it as an excuse to fill this empty void in your life. I've told you a hundred times that I don't care how long you stay here and that you're not using me. I would rather see you happy and living here for ten years then being miserable."

"I am not miserable," she said in a slightly irritated voice.

"Yes you are, Rae," he said getting closer to her. "I've never seen you this unhappy before. I don't like it."

"And you think I do?" she said in a soft, painful voice. She got her teakettle out and began to fill it with water. By this time it had started to rain and the sound of the droplets hitting the skylight in the living room echoed.

Beast Boy sighed and walked over to the glass sliding doors that led to their backyard and pool. Everything looked gray and wet outside. It looked just as depressed as Raven was. He watched as the pool looked to be boiling from the thousands of raindrops hitting it. He turned back to Raven and saw her putting her kettle on the stove. She stood there and watched her kettle, waiting for it to warm up.

Ravens eyes seemed to blur as she lost focus of the teakettle and just drifted into her own little world. She felt nothing inside of her; like she had finally achieved an emotionless state. Suddenly she heard one of the doors leading onto the deck open and she was snapped out of her dazed state. She looked over to the door and saw that Beast Boy had just closed it, but he was outside. She found this to be odd and walked over to watch him.

Beast Boy walked right over to the pool, bent down, and dipped his hand in. It was frigid, just like the air. He looked to the kitchen and saw Raven standing there quite puzzled as to what he was doing. He looked back at the pool and then began to take off his shoes. Raven quickly opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" she called to him.

"I'm going for a swim," he called back to her.

"Are you insane?" she screamed at him and stepped out into the rain. "It's freezing! Get back in here now!"

"Just go drink your tea," he said casually as he took off his other shoe. "I'll be fine."

"No you won't!" she said and marched out over to him.

"Rae, go back inside," he said and got ready to jump in.

Raven quickly grabbed him and said, "What are you, high? It's cold, it's raining, and we haven't even cleaned the damn pool yet."

"I'm just gonna jump in for a second," said Beast Boy.

"Why?" she cried.

"Because I need a rush of adrenaline," he said simply with a grin. Then he jumped in and splashed into the deep end of the pool. The shock of the cold water was electric. He pried his way to the surface and screamed with both pain and excitement. "Woo hoo! Dude, that was great!"

"You're messed up, you know that!" she said, crossing her arms. She was pretty wet from standing out in the cold rain.

"Come on in," he said and motioned for her to come in. He was swimming around to try and warm up his cold body.

"I am not jumping into a pool in the freezing ran," she said in a sarcastic laugh.

"Why not?" he asked. "This is just what you need. If you miss saving the world and all that, then what you need is a good old adrenaline rush. Trust me, you'll feel like a whole new person."

Raven looked down into the pool and then back at Beast Boy. He had a large smile on his face and soon dove back under to swim around. She couldn't believe him. The idea of swimming around in ice cold water during a storm was absolute idiocy. She watched as he glided around under the water without a care in the world. Every time he came up for air he would let out a gasp or a satisfied sigh. He looked up at Raven with that signature grin of his.

"Come on, Raven, you know you wanna," he said wiggling his eyebrows. He let out a small chuckle to himself and then saw something he had never seen before. Raven closed her eyes, walked forward, and without a single pause fell right into the pool.

The cold water seemed to soak right into her body and fill her veins. It covered every part of her, absorbing into her clothes and weaving in between every strand of her violet hair. The few seconds she was beneath the water seemed to last hours, within her own mind. Finally she pushed off of the bottom of the pool rocketed to the raining surface.

Beast Boy watched as Ravens head came shooting up and gasped for air. Her eyes were wide with shock as well as a rush she had never felt. Beast Boy had been in shock for those five seconds when this all took place.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed when Raven was finally able to steady herself in the water. "I can't believe you did it!" Raven didn't know why, but she let out a laugh through her shivers that had covered her. "Why the hell did you do it?"

"I d-don't know," she said through her chattering cheeks. "I j-just c-couldn't stop m-myself."

"Well hurry up and swim around before you go numb," he said swimming over to her shaking her around.

"Are y-you n-nuts?" she asked. "I-I'm g-g-getting out." She slowly began to swim over to the side of the pool.

"Rae, you're already in, just go with it," he said swimming with her. She couldn't understand how he wasn't shivering like her. "Besides, you can't get any wetter at this point, so embrace it. Just let your mind go and enjoy swimming in the rain."

He went under again to push his hair out of his face. Raven could feel the cold stiffening her and making her feel all tight again. She slowly began to swim around and once she could feel warmth returning to her she swam a little faster. Soon she was doing laps in sync with Beast Boy. They finally stopped after a few minutes to catch their breath and hang off of the side of the pool.

"Okay, l-let's g-get out," said Beast Boy with a frigid smile.

Raven nodded, but felt a fire burning within her. Rain was falling harder than ever and they practically had to swim into the house. She had never done anything like this before and she felt slightly queer from it. Beast Boy pulled himself out first, then grabbed Ravens hands, and hoisted her out of the water.

They made it into the kitchen and stood there, dripping wet. Raven was in shock about what she did, but for some odd reason she was pleased with it. Beast Boy couldn't believe she had done it and wasn't sure how she was going to react now.

"I'm going to change," said Raven. She turned the heat under her teakettle off and then phased up to her room.

Beast Boy decided to just strip there so he wouldn't drag water through the house. He took his cold, soaked clothes off, left them in a pile on the kitchen floor, and then ran to his room in his wet boxers. Once he was in completely dry, very comfortable clothes he headed back downstairs to take care of his wet clothes. He tossed them in the washer and then took a seat on the couch. His skin was still cold and he felt very tired now. That adrenaline rush had just about wiped him out. He grabbed a large blanket off of the back of one of the chairs covered himself with it.

Raven slowly came down the stairs in another set of sweat clothes. Her hair was still wet and she had combed it straight. She looked tired and she dragged herself over to the couch. She sat down next to him and sighed.

"How do you feel?" asked Beast Boy.

"Tired," said Raven, closing her eyes and letting her head rest on the couch.

"I can't believe you jumped in," he said shaking his head and laughing.

"Neither can I," she said with a small smile. "I don't know what came over me. I guess I was just tired of not doing anything exciting. I can't believe I just said that." She tucked her knees up to her and held her cold body.

"Blanket?" he said and stretched the blanket so it would cover her too.

"Yes," she said with a soft smile and scooted closer to him so they could share the blanket. Beast Boy smiled back and got closer to her as well. Now their two cold bodies were close together and they slowly began to warm up. The rain was still falling and it was quiet. Raven lay her head on Beast Boy's shoulder and closer her eyes. "Alright if I take a nap?"

"Course not," he said and rested his head against hers. "I was thinking of doing the same thing."

"You're a great friend, Gar," she said in a sigh. "Thanks."

"For what?" he asked. She didn't respond. "For what?" he asked again. He lifted his head and looked at her and saw that she was already asleep. He smiled and rested his head back on hers. He wrapped his arm around her and brought her even closer. He sighed happily and closed his eyes, soon following her to sleep.

Two hours later Raven slowly opened her eyes and found that she was in the living room. She felt herself resting against something soft and her head was slowly rising up and down. She lifted her head and saw that she was lying on Beast Boy's chest, who was practically lying down, if he hadn't been propped up by the arm rest. He was still fast asleep and had his arm on her back.

Slowly she sat up and moved off of him. She stretched and still felt tired, but no longer cold. She slowly got up, her muscles still felt shaky from that rush of adrenaline she had had, and headed to the kitchen to remake her tea. She filled it back up, since most of it had evaporated as steam, and placed it on the stove. She decided to make herself something to eat as well.

Beast Boy felt his chest grow cold and this woke him up. He looked around and saw that Raven was no longer with him. He noticed that he was almost lying down now, as well, and he looked to the floor, hoping he hadn't kicked her off of the couch. He saw that she wasn't down there and he was slightly relieved. But now he was curious as to where she was. He sat up and gave a good stretch, which cracked his back.

"Wow, you're awake," said a familiar voice from the kitchen.

He smiled and turned to see Raven in the kitchen pouring her tea. "How long have you been up?"

"Ten minutes," she said shrugging and taking her tea over to the table, where she had a sandwich and chips waiting for her. Beast Boy rolled off of the couch and lazily got to his feet. He walked to the kitchen and felt his stomach rumble as well. "You're sandwich is in the fridge. I wasn't sure when you were going to wake up."

Beast Boy smiled at her and headed for the fridge. There was a veggie sandwich waiting for him. He took it out, got himself some chips, a can of soda, and sat down across from her. "Thanks Rae," he said taking a bite.

"It's Raven," she said and sipped her tea.


	5. Take a Hike

**AN: Nope, still don't own Teen Titans. Try again later!**

Chapter 5: Take a Hike

Raven was sitting on the couch, reading one of her most beloved books. She had quit her job as a librarian, after a little more persuasion from Beast Boy, and was taking a break. She didn't like calling it a vacation, because that sounded like she taking time off from something. She was just resting for a little while before looking for another job to get her on her feet.

The truth was that ever since she had left her job, two weeks before, she had felt much better. She got to do whatever she wanted whenever she wanted. She was feeling calmer and more at peace with herself. She had even agreed to go for a hike with Beast Boy that afternoon. After she agreed she realized that she really wasn't acting like herself anymore. And that was starting to scare her.

Beast Boy came down the stairs and went over to her. He was dressed up for their hike at the wildlife preserve he was taking her to. "Hey, you ready to head out?"

"I guess," she said and finished up the paragraph she was reading.

"Great, I got you something," he said and ran over to the broom closet.

"What did you buy me now?" she groaned, getting upset at how much he tried to buy for her.

He took a shoe box out and gave it to her. "Just some hiking boots," he said. "I'm pretty sure I got your shoe size right."

Raven opened the box and saw a pair of very nice, very expensive looking, hiking boots. She checked the size on the tongue of the shoe and said, "Yup, looks like it. Thank you."

"So you're not gonna return them?" he asked very hopeful, knowing the she always went behind his back and returned the things he got her and slipped the money back in his wallet.

"We'll see how they work out," she said smirking and slipped them on. She stood up and took a few laps around the couch.

"So, how do they feel?" he asked nervously.

"Good," she said rocking back and forth on her heals. "Really good."

Beast Boy smiled from ear to ear. "Okay, go change and we'll go."

"Change?" she asked. "Why do I have to change?" She was currently in a pair of jeans and a tight tee-shirt.

"Rae, have you ever been hiking before?" he asked.

"No," she said.

He sighed and grabbed her hand, "Come on, I'll pick something out for you to wear."

Raven felt slightly uncomfortable with Beast Boy in her room, looking through all of her clothes. He wasn't spying or anything, but she still didn't like him in there. She was afraid he would judge her on her things, as everyone else always did. Beast Boy paid no mind to any of Ravens things and just went through her clothes. He grabbed her a sweatshirt to wear over her tee-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Shorts?" she asked skeptically. "Won't I get bit by bugs?"

"No, I'll cover you in bug spray," he said with a smile. "You can move a little freer with shorts and I won't take you up any rocks or anything, so you won't get scratched."

"Okay," she sighed. "Get out so I can change."

"You got it," he said with a grin and left.

She was soon dressed and they got in the car to head for the wildlife preserve. For once, Raven actually felt… normal. She wasn't pretending to be, she actually was normal. She was going to do an everyday, fun thing that average people do. She was starting to get a little more comfortable with it.

"So, what made you decided to come for a hike with me anyway?" asked Beast Boy, turning the radio down a little.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I guess I figured that I had nothing better to do and it wouldn't kill me to spend the afternoon hiking. Besides, it's quiet, it's exercise, and it's something we can actually do together."

"So, if you have a good time we can do this again?" he asked with a hopeful grin.

"I guess," she said and stuck her arm out of the window. It was warm and she enjoyed the feel of the warm air on her arm.

"Awesome," he said very happy. "You're gonna have a great time, Rae. This place is really nice. I go like twice a week to walk around. I'll take you down my favorite path. You'll really like it."

"I hope so," she said with a small smile from just being comfortable.

"You know, you've been really content lately," he said.

"Content? How the hell did you learn a word like that?" she asked with a smirk.

"I heard it on a show," said Beast Boy smugly. "So… are you happier now?"

Raven thought for a second. "Yes, I am happier now," she said nodding. "I guess I have you to thank for that. So go on, get that cocky "I knew I was right" look you get."

"Alright, I will, now that I have your permission," he said and got a proud look on his face with a smug smile. Raven just shook her head and tried to suppress a smile.

They arrived at the wildlife preserve and Beast Boy parked. Raven got out and looked around. It was oddly quiet and calm. She really liked it. Beast Boy went to the trunk and got out two backpacks. He handed her one and put his own on.

"What's in this?" she asked.

"Just stuff you'll need," he said. "Water, bug spray, first aid kit, food, blanket; you know the essentials."

"Jesus, you really are prepared," said Raven. "When the hell did you mature? I really missed that."

"Just put your backpack on," he said chuckling. He took his bug spray out of his backpack and began to spray himself down. He covered every part of him, his clothes, his hair, every part. "Alright hold your breath and close your eyes."

"I'm sure I can do it myself," said Raven.

"Yeah, but I can cover you all over," said Beast Boy. "You may miss the back of your leg or something."

"Why are you even using bug spray?" she asked. "I thought you didn't want to kill animals, bugs included."

"This stuff doesn't kill 'em," said Beast Boy. "It repels them."

"Anyway, just give me the spray and I'll do it myself," said Raven holding her hand out.

"Would you just let me do this?" he asked. "Now hold your breath and close your eyes."

Raven sighed, closed her eyes, and took a big breath in. She held it and Beast Boy sprayed her all over. She wanted to gasp when the cold of it hit the back of her legs, but restrained herself. Once he was done he put it in his backpack.

"Are we ready to go, now?" she asked, already feeling nasty from all of the bug spray.

"Yup, let's head out," he said with a smile. "Follow me." He began to walk and Raven was a little behind him. He slowed down so that they were side by side.

He led her to a trail and the two began to walk through the woods. It was slightly colder and Raven was glad Beast Boy had made her take that sweatshirt. Her legs, oddly, weren't that cold. Probably because of all of the walking, she concluded. Around them there were birds singing and chirping in the trees. Once in a while a squirrel would scurry across the ground and run up a tree. It really was serene and calm.

"See? Didn't I tell you it was nice?" he asked.

"Wow, you were right again," said Raven. "I'm starting to get scared."

Beast Boy chuckled. "Yeah, my mind is finally catching up to yours."

"Now _there's_ a scary thought," she smirked.

They continued to walk and Beast Boy pointed out all of the things he noticed every time he came. He showed her a bird's nest he had become familiar with. He took her to see a really nice tree that had fallen down that was now covered in a green moss and little purple flowers. Then he showed her the area he had seen a deer in.

"Can we take a rest?" she asked after they had been walking for nearly an hour. She wasn't one to get tired quickly, but she wasn't used to walking up and down hills and jumping over rocks and logs.

"Sure," he said. "I know a great place to rest right up ahead."

After another minute there was a large boulder set right in the sun. He climbed up and sat down. He helped her up and she sat down as well. She took a water out of her backpack and took a long drink. Beast Boy did the same.

"So, having fun?" he asked.

"This is nice," she said truthfully. "It's so… quiet out here. I can see why you're so in love with nature."

"I basically am nature, Rae," he laughed. "I can't help it."

"It's not a bad thing," she said quickly. "I hope you didn't think I meant it in a bad way."

"No, I didn't," he said. "And since when do you care if you say something bad to me or not?"

"Well, after you've been so nice to me, I don't want to be really mean to you anymore," she said, tucking her knees up to her chest.

"You've never been really mean to me," he said. "Like I said, you can't help being you. You say self-esteem crushing phrases and I spew corny, mediocre jokes. You can't hide who you are, so don't try."

"I don't even feel like myself anymore," said Raven. "I feel… different."

"Well, you're changing, whether you like it or not," said Beast Boy. "And that doesn't mean it's a bad thing. You look like your getting more comfortable with yourself. It's really nice to see."

Raven thought for a minute. "You're getting mature and I'm getting comfortable," she said at last. "I believe this is when Hell freezes over."

Beast Boy laughed. "You rested up?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so," she said with a smile and the two started standing up.

The continued down the trail and soon came out to an open field. The grass was considerably long and all of a sudden a flock of small birds flew out and scared the bejesus out of Raven. A branch on a tree nearby snapped and fell to the ground, from her powers. Beast Boy suppressed his giggling and reassured her that it was alright. As they walked they suddenly saw a fox tail brushing through the grass and then disappear. Beast Boy had the urge to morph into a fox as well and ran around. But there was another couple near them walking as well and he didn't want to get caught. The passed an area of white flowers and Beast Boy picked her one. She put it behind her ear and they walked on.

"Hey, guess what," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"I've got a date Friday," said Beast Boy proudly.

"Really?" she asked both shocked and amused. "With who?"

"A girl I met at the organic food store," said Beast Boy.

"Wow, and you actually got up the nerve to ask her out?" she asked with a smile. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," he said, smiling back.

"So… what's she look like?" she asked curiously.

He sighed, "How did I know you were going to ask that? She's blond, are you happy? Yes, I'm the stereotypical guy who likes blonds, so sue me."

"Hey, I'm not here to judge," she said with a soft laugh. "I was just curious."

"Oh," said Beast Boy, feeling embarrassed at how he had reacted. "Well, she's really nice."

"Well, I hope you have a good time," said Raven.

"Thanks Rae," he said smiling.

They walked a little further before deciding to head back. Raven was getting tired and she asked if they could start back and go home. She had been outside long enough. As they walked back they looked at all of the sights they had spotted before and noted where they had seen birds or odd plants. They waved to the couple they had seen earlier who were continuing on.

Raven couldn't wait to get home and take a shower. She felt pretty grungy and wanted to get the dirt and bug spray off of her. Beast Boy was quite proud of her. She hadn't complained once and had actually enjoyed herself.

"How'd the shoes work out?" he asked.

"Really well," she said. "I think I'll keep them."

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll wear them the next time we do this," she said leaning back into her chair.

Beast Boy was grinning from ear to ear. He couldn't believe he had found something for both of them to do together. "I'm really happy you had a good time," said Beast Boy. "It's nice to know we can do something together. You know, I really like this new you."

"You barely liked the old me," said Raven. "Of course you like this new me. I'm watered down, what with all of this normal living we're doing."

"I liked the old you!" he said. "I'm just saying that I like you even more now that you're allowing yourself to change a little."

"Thanks," she said, not really caring. "God, I can't wait to get home and shower. I feel so nasty."

"Yeah, being outside will do that to you," he smirked. "But you'll get used to it."

She groaned and closed her eyes. Beast Boy had to laugh to himself. He knew she hated to get dirty, and, in a way, he had taken her for the hike just to see her reaction when she got dirty.

Once they got home Raven practically ran into the house to use her shower. Beast Boy was so relieved she was okay with him going on a date. He didn't know why he cared what she thought, but he did. He also thought that he might hurt her feelings. He didn't know why. But she was fine with it and was actually being pretty supportive. He was feeling really lucky to have a friend like her.


	6. You'll Be Fine

**AN: Nope, still don't own Teen Titans. Try again later!**

Chapter 6: You'll Be Fine

Raven was curled up on the couch watching a movie. Beast Boy was out on his date and that meant she had some alone time to do as she wished. She never watched television, or movies for that matter, when Beast Boy was around because she knew he would call her a hypocrite for all of the times she had scolded him for watching too much television. So she was enjoying herself.

It was around nine when suddenly she heard the doorknob turn and the door fly open. She jumped and the remote, that was lying on the armrest, exploded, sending the batteries across the room. She watched as Beast Boy slammed the door and took off his holographic ring. He threw it and she heard it hit something and then settle on the ground. His jaw was clenched and he looked pretty pissed.

"What's wrong? What happened?" she asked, quite concerned.

"I just had the worst fucking night ever!" he said angrily and then went over to the couch and sat down, putting his head in his hands.

Raven had never seen him like this and she didn't like it. She was actually… scared, nervous. "Well, what happened?" she asked hesitantly.

"Okay, we went to a movie and then we decided to go get something to eat," said Beast Boy. "Half way through the meal she notices my ring and she asks what it is. I tell her it's nothing. She says that it looks like a wedding band. I say, no it's just a ring. Then she tells me that I've been wearing it on my ring finger and accuses me of being married! I told her I wasn't and she didn't believe me. So I asked her why she hadn't said anything before and she said that she hadn't noticed. She starts flipping out and I tell her that it's not a wedding ring. But she wouldn't believe me. Then she gets up all dramatically and storms out of the goddamn restaurant. I followed her out and she flips out. So just to prove that it wasn't a wedding ring I did the stupidest fucking thing ever. I took the ring off and showed her what I really look like. Then she just stared at me, freaked out, and ran. She looked at me like I was… a fucking mutant!"

He growled and put his face back in his hands. Raven could feel that he was angry and hurt. She got close to him and started to rub his back. "I'm sorry you had such a bad time," she said in a concerned, comforting voice.

"Worst night of my life," he said hotly.

"Well, if she didn't like the real you then she wasn't worth your time," said Raven. "You need to find a girl who likes you for what's on the inside. And she should have trusted you when you said you weren't married."

"I just, I hate it when people look at me like that," he said in an angry sigh. "Like I'm a lesser being because I'm green. I fucking hate people."

"I know how you feel," she said with a small smile and got close to him. "I hate stupid, ignorant people. But they're out there, and we must put up with them. We just have to learn to not care and go about our lives, knowing that the fact that they think they're better than us makes them the real scum of the planet."

Beast Boy looked up at her and was met with a pure, sweet smile. He then reached out and wrapped his arms around her. She quickly responded and hugged him back. He needed this. She knew what it was like to feel insecure about the way she looked. After a minute he began to release and she let him go. He seemed to be calming down and she could feel it.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked.

"I guess," he said. He sighed and stood up. "I'm gonna go change. Can I watch this movie with you when I come back?"

Raven forgot that she hadn't stopped her movie. She blushed for a moment and nodded. He shot her a quick, tired smile and ran up to his room. Raven stopped her movie and decided to put something in he would like. She wasn't about to admit that she had been watching a slightly romantic movie that guaranteed to have you in tears by the end.

Beast Boy came back down in pajama pants and a tee-shirt and sat down next to her. She popped in another movie and settled down next to him. She made sure to get close, just to make him feel better. She knew that whenever she gave him the slightest bit of attention his whole day was brightened.

"Wicked Scary: The Prequel?" asked Beast Boy. "This wasn't what you were watching when I came home."

"Well, I figured we should watch something that you would like," she said.

The movie began and Raven was going to do her best not to get scared. She really hated all of the Wicked Scary movies, but she knew Beast Boy adored them. She bit her lip and made sure to look away whenever she got scared. Beast Boy could sense that she was getting scared and she didn't want him to know.

"You sure you're okay watching this?" asked Beast Boy.

"Oh yeah," she said plainly, but fear was behind her words.

"But you hate these movies," he said.

"Yeah, but you love them," said Raven.

Beast Boy smiled and wrapped his arm around her, bringing her even closer. She was glad for this, because she was really starting to get terrified. Now she had his chest to burry her face in when she was couldn't take the terror anymore. By this point, Beast Boy had totally forgotten his horrid date.

By the end of the film Raven couldn't remove her face from Beast Boys shirt. He had enjoyed the movie, but he was really enjoying Raven being so close to him and actually touching him. She seemed to have a problem with intimacy so whenever she willingly got close to him he felt happy.

"Rae, it's over," he said.

"It is?" she asked into his chest.

"Yup," he chuckled.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," he replied.

"And you're not tricking me?" she asked.

"Come on, I did that once," said Beast Boy. "I promise, it's done. The credits are on."

Raven slowly looked up at the television and saw white names rolling up a black screen. She sighed, very relieved and sat up. "I don't know how you can enjoy movies like that," she said.

"Because sometimes it's cool to get scared," he said.

"Not for me," she said sitting up completely.

"Awe, now I'm cold," he said, missing the heat from Raven on his chest.

"It's time for bed," she said stretching. "You okay?"

Beast Boy thought for a moment. "Yeah, I think so," he said. "Thanks, Rae. You really know how to make me feel better. Almost as much as you know how to make me feel bad."

"Well I strive to excel," she said yawning. "And I actually like making you feel better than I do making you feel bad. But I guess that's because I don't mean to actually make you feel bad. And I hope what that girl did to you tonight didn't make you feel bad about yourself."

"Well, I can't say my feelings weren't hurt," he said sadly and sighed. "I don't think I'll ever find a girl who'll actually like me for me. Whenever they see that I'm green they're gonna run."

"Now what happened to the guy who said he could get any woman to fall in love with him?" asked Raven with a smirk.

"Dunno," he shrugged. "I think he left with that damn ring."

"Well, don't worry about it Gar," she said in a comforting voice. "You're going to be fine."

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Because you're the marrying type," she said with a smile. "And there are very few of you around these days."

"The marrying type?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, and that's something that all women can tell," said Raven. "You're the kind of guy that won't leave a girl after a month when he gets bored. You're a committer and you don't even know it."

"How can you tell all of this?" he asked.

"It's like a sixth sense I have," said Raven. "I can tell a good man from a bad man. And you're definitely a good man."

"What about Malchior?" asked Beast Boy.

"First of all, he wasn't a man, he was a dragon," said Raven. "Second, he was using magic against me. I'm talking about a natural guy. And, yes, as much as you don't think you are, you're a normal guy."

"So, you don't think I'm gonna die alone and green?" he asked innocently.

"Of course not," she said sweetly. "You're a great guy, Gar. You're everything a woman wants and then some. In fact, someday, I hope I meet a guy like you."

Beast Boy was shocked by this. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes," she smiled. "You don't realize it, but you're every woman's dream. You're sweet, you're strong, you're handsome, and you would do anything to make everyone around you happy."

Beast Boy looked at her for a second and then smiled. "Boy, Rae, you sure do know how to fill a guy's ego," he said chuckling.

"I give credit where credit is due," she said simply. "I'm going to bed." She was about to stand up, but Beast Boy reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her back down. She was so tired she flopped back down. "What?"

"I don't want you to go," he said. "I just… I feel more comfortable with you around. Could you, please, stay with me for a little longer?"

Raven wasn't quite sure why he would want her to be with him, but he was looking at her in way she had never seen him look at her before. She sighed and lay back down with him. "Fine, but just for a little while," she said as she placed her head back on his chest.

"Thanks Rae," he said with a smile and closed his eyes.

"It's Raven," she said in a very tired voice.

A small smile graced his face as he closed his eyes and got comfortable. He liked being this close to her. Within a few minutes Raven had fallen asleep and Beast Boy held her a little closer. He had had such a terrible night he didn't think he would ever get over it. The way that girl had looked at him had just about crushed him. But Raven knew what to say. She had a way of reaching his soul whenever she spoke, whether it was positive or not. He had never heard her say anything so nice and heartfelt to him before. She really was changing.

Morning broke and the two hadn't budged an inch. Beast Boy was holding her close and Raven was hugging his chest, looking very comfortable. He slowly opened his eyes and let out a sigh. He looked around and saw that he was in the living room. He looked down to his chest and saw Raven was still asleep, her hand up on his chest as well. One of his hands was resting on her back. He smiled and closed his eyes again. He had never felt so comfy in his life. The way their bodies were positioned was very intimate and… nice, according to Beast Boy.

He slowly lifted a hand to her head and moved a strand of her violet hair out of her face. She gave a sigh and a small smile crept over her face and she cuddled closer to Beast Boy. He felt a warm feeling pass over him and he smiled wider. He rubbed her back slowly and affectionately.

"I wish I could meet a girl like you, Rae," he whispered so quietly the words could barely form, for fear that she would wake up and this perfect moment would end. "You're gonna make some guy really happy someday. I kinda wish it was me."

As he said the words he realized what he had insinuated. What would it be like if he and Raven got together? The very idea of it seemed ridiculous and he almost laughed at himself for even thinking it.

But, then again, there was something about the thought of he and Raven being together that was alluring. He did like her and she was his best friends. She was also beautiful and they got along really well. Nowadays, that is. But he knew that it would never happen. They were just too different to actually have a relationship together.

Raven gave a slight moan and turned her head so that now she was facing inwards, towards the back of the couch. She wrapped her arms around Beast Boy and hugged him tight. He felt his heart race and suddenly, at that moment, he realized…he _liked_ her. Now he wasn't sure what he was going to do. He liked her. He liked Raven.

She turned her head again and sighed, slowly opening her eyes. He quickly decided to pretend to be asleep. He closed his eyes and slouched his head. Raven lifted her head and looked around. She saw that she was still on Beast Boy and that she had never actually gone up to her bed. She could also sense that Beast Boy was awake and she thought it was cute that he was pretending to be asleep.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He didn't respond, hoping she would still think that he hadn't woken up yet. "Gar, I know you're awake."

He slowly opened one eye and saw her staring at him. He sighed and opened his eyes all the way. "Um, good morning."

"Why were you pretending to be asleep?" she asked.

"I, uh, just wasn't ready to get up yet, that's all," said Beast Boy with a nervous smile.

"Well, thanks for not waking me up," she said yawning.

"Are you being serious or sarcastic?" he asked.

"No, I'm serious," she said. "I hate it when I'm woken up." She slowly stood up and stretched a little more. "I'm going to put some tea on. Do you want any?"

"Uh, no thanks," he said and sat up. "I'm not in a tea mood. I'm gonna start my breakfast, actually."

"Okay," she said and headed for the kitchen.

Beast Boy stretched and stood up as well. He watched as Raven filled her teakettle and placed it on the stove. She reached up into the cupboards and got her teacup out. Raven could feel eyes on her and she turned to see Beast Boy watching her, a small smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked.

Beast Boy snapped out of it and searched his mind for something to say. "Uh… nothing. Just waking up, that's all."

Raven shrugged and went about her business. Beast Boy felt relieved and he made his way into the kitchen as well. They worked around each other as if they were doing some sort of tango. They did this basically every morning. But this time, Beast Boy couldn't help getting a shiver through his body whenever she brushed by him.


	7. Oh, Let's Go Fly a Kite

**AN: Nope, still don't own Teen Titans. Try again later!**

Chapter 7: Oh, Let's Go Fly a Kite

The sun was just setting as they pulled into the parking lot at the beach. Raven hadn't any idea as to what they were doing, but she had agreed to come along. Beast Boy said that he knew what he was doing and that she just needed to trust him. Which she did; something that was very rare for her. And he knew it.

"I just don't understand why we're going to the beach at dusk," said Raven.

"You'll see," said Beast Boy with a grin.

He turned the car off and got out. He quickly ran around to the other side and opened Ravens door. She looked at him queerly, unsure of what he was doing, but got out.

"Okay, we're here, now what?" she asked, crossing her arms and looking around.

"Come on," he said, taking her hand and leading her towards the beach. Raven sighed and gave him a little resistance as he pulled her. She dragged her feet and hung her head.

He took her onto the beach and led her a little ways in. There was basically no one there, since the sun was setting and everyone who had been there during the day had already gone home.

"Gar, I'm getting sand in my shoes," she complained.

"Okay, stay here," he said and stopped. Then he ran off, leaving her all alone. She sighed and watched as he ran back to the car. She looked out to the sunset and felt the warm colors soak into her. There was a strong, cool breeze and she was glad she was wearing a sweatshirt and pants. A few seconds later she heard Beast Boy running back to her. His arms were full with various things.

"Would you please tell my why we're here?" she asked.

He smiled to her and then dropped all of the items in his arms. He had brought a blanket and laid it on the sand. He weighed it down with his shoes, and hers once he stole them off of her causing her to scream at him. Then he took out something in a long plastic package. He ripped it open and poured its contents on the blanket. It was the makings of a kite.

"A kite?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Come sit down," he said, patting the blanket as he sat down. He started to grab pieces of the kite and put it together.

Raven looked around and saw that she really didn't have a choice, unless she wanted to stand there and watch him. She walked over, defeated, and sat down. "So, we drove an hour for you to fly a kite?" she asked as she sat down.

"Rae," he said looking at her and pausing to make sure he had her attention. "Just trust me."

Raven watched as the sun began to sink lower and lower into the sea. She tucked her knees up to her chest and watched as the cool breeze passed over her and gave her horrible goose bumps and shivers. Beast Boy silently worked away at the kite, making sure to build it right.

"Done!" he exclaimed and held it up proudly. It was in the shape of a green and violet phoenix.

"Nice job," she said with a small smile. She had to admire how proud he could get over the smallest thing he was able to accomplish. "Now what?"

"Now," he said as he got to his feet. "We fly it." He got the string ready and walked a few feet away from her. He waited for a strong wind and threw it in the air, hoping it would take. It was in the air for two seconds and then crashed to the ground. Raven gave a small chuckle. He picked it up, brushed it off, and attempted again. And, again, it fell to the ground.

"Maybe you should run with it," she called out to him.

"Okay, I'll try it," he said and began to run with the wind. He threw it up and it fell right down. Raven was really having trouble keeping her laughter in now. "Raven, I need help."

"Clearly," she called to him.

"No, I need you to help me get it up in the air," he said and picked the kite up again.

"I thought you said I couldn't use my powers in public," she said.

"You don't need to use your powers," he said walking over to her. "You just have to hold the kite and throw it up when I tell you to."

"Do you really think you're going to get me to get off of this blanket and hold a kite?" she asked with a smirk.

"Please?" he pleaded and fell to his knees in front of her.

"Is this why you brought me out here?" she asked. "To help you fly a kite?"

"Yes," he said nodding.

She rolled her eyes and began to stand up. "Fine, but if you don't get that thing up in two minutes I'm going to sit in the car. That breeze is freezing me to death."

Beast Boy smiled and handed her the kite. They walked a few feet away from the blanket. Raven stopped and held the kite loosely in her arms. She had never flown a kite before and she hadn't any idea as to what it took to get it into the air.

"Okay, now all you have to do is run after me and when I tell you throw it into the air," said Beast Boy.

"Wait a second, you said that I just had to stand and throw it up, you didn't say anything about running," said Raven.

"Please?" he pleaded again in a childlike voice.

Raven groaned and held the kite tighter. "Okay, get going," she said.

He smiled and waited for a good breeze. When he felt one he began to run and Raven was right behind him. After a few seconds Beast Boy yelled, "Throw it up!" She threw it into the air and watched as it began to wiggle and wave in the breeze. "Come on, come on!" said Beast Boy as he continued to run. Suddenly it began to rise a little higher and the breeze took it into the sky. Beast Boy let out a victorious yell and got a hold of it.

Raven watched as the beautiful kite floated higher and higher into the blazing sunset sky. Against the suns dying light the kite cast a magical silhouette. She came to a stand still and watched in awe. This was certainly a first for her.

Beast Boy ran over to her with a large grin. "See? I told you we'd get it up," he said. He began to pull the strings and caused it to twirl and do flips in the air. "Isn't this cool?"

"I guess," she said, lost in the beauty of the moment.

"You wanna hold it?" he asked.

"Huh?" she asked, snapping out of her trance. "Oh no, I've never done it before. I'll probably end up crashing it or something. Besides, what's the point of kites anyway?" She really didn't want to show that she was enjoying herself.

"They're fun!" he said with a smile, ignoring her attitude as he usually did.

"And therefore, pointless," she said and started heading back towards the blanket.

"Come on, you gotta try it," he said and stopped her. Before she could object he placed her hands on the kite's controllers and let go.

She felt a strong pull and did her best to keep a hold of it. She had no idea that there was this much strength in the wind. She held on tight and began to feel very nervous. "Are you sure the string's not going to break?" she asked.

"No," he chuckled. "It's made for this. Just hold on."

"I am holding on," she said. "I just don't want it to get away from me."

After a few minutes she got the hang of it and was able to steady the airborne contraption. "Do you wanna do a trick?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know," she said nervously. "I'll probably make it crash or something."

"No you won't. I'll help you," he said and got behind her, wrapping his arms around her and placing his hands on hers. He felt a warm feeling spread over him, making him forget the cold of the wind, and he tingled all over. He slowly began to manipulate her hands and made the kite fly left then right.

Raven couldn't help but let a small smile grace her face as the kite danced by her hands. She gasped when it flipped and dove down and nearly skimmed the sand. She let out a small laugh as it flew back and forth sharply and looked to almost be going out of control. Beast Boy smiled because he could feel her excitement.

"Is it just me, or are you enjoying this pointless kite?" he asked with a smirk.

"Will you hold it against me if I am?" she asked.

"Never," he said and got a little closer to her.

"Am I doing well for a first timer?" she asked.

"You're doing awesome," he laughed.

"Then why won't you let go of my hands?" she asked.

"Because your hands felt cold and I wanted to warm them up," he said and rubbed her knuckles with his palms.

Finally the kite dipped a little too low and crashed into the sand. Both Beast Boy and Raven let out a disappointed, "Oh." They looked up from the kite and saw that the last bit of the sun was just going down. A chilling sea breeze passed over them and made them both shiver. Beast Boy let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close. Raven was thankful for his warmth, but was confused as to why he was holding her so close and so… affectionately.

"Gar?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he asked, lost in the warmth and the feelings coursing through him.

"We better get the kite before it gets blown away," she said, indicating to their kite that was being kicked about by the wind.

"Oh, yeah, well, we better go get it," he said releasing her and the two headed off to catch their kite before it was blown away from them.

Once they caught it they sat back down on the blanket. It was getting cooler out now that the sun had set.

"Shall we try it again?" asked Beast Boy with a hopeful smile.

"I think it's too dark to, now," said Raven. "And I'm getting cold. Can we leave?"

"Not yet," he said. "I have something else planned, but we have to wait a little while."

"So we're just going to sit here?" she asked, beginning to shiver.

"You can sit with me, if you want, to stay warm," he offered.

"You didn't bring any other blankets?" she asked.

"Sorry," he said innocently.

She sighed and moved over to him. Beast Boy moved around her and held her close to his chest as they looked out over the horizon. Raven leaned her head back and soaked all of his warmth into her.

"Gar?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Why did you take me out here?" she asked.

"I just thought this would be a nice experience for you," he said.

"But why did you take _me_ out here?" she asked. "You should have taken some girl out here on a date. This is so romantic; no girl would be able to resist you."

"I'm just not interested in dating any other girls right now," he said.

"You're not still upset about that horrible date you had three weeks ago, are you?" she asked. "I told you to pay that girl no mind. There are plenty of other fish in the sea, as they say."

"Well, I'm just not in a fishing mood, I guess," said Beast Boy.

"You seem to be," said Raven. "You've got all of the right moves down you just need a girl to use them on. Ugh, I feel so low saying that. But, it's true. Just find a nice girl and you'll be all set."

"I've found a nice girl," he said, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment he was in.

"Really?" she asked. "Who?"

"You," he said, hugging her closer to him.

Raven sighed and said, "I don't count. I mean a girl you can actually have a romantic relationship with."

Beast Boy sighed sadly to himself. Would she ever feel something similar to what he felt? Over those past weeks he had begun to pay more and more attention to her. He watched her as she made her tea and meals, when she read, and even when she meditated in the living room beneath the skylight. He now knew that he didn't want another girl. He wanted the one right in front of him.

The sky grew dark and soon stars were able to be seen. Beast Boy looked up and smiled at the thought of what was coming. Raven had closed her eyes and was resting. She was cold, but his body was doing its best to keep her warm. Finally he saw his sign and alerted her.

"Hey, look up," he whispered into her ear.

She opened her eyes and looked up to the night sky above them. "What am I looking at?" she whispered back.

"Just wait," he whispered.

She waited and looked around at the dark sky. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to be looking for. Then, suddenly, she saw it. She wasn't sure she had seen it at first, but then she saw another. Shooting stars. Within a few minutes the sky was full of them.

"Isn't it great?" he asked.

"I've never seen shooting stars before," she said.

"Really?" he asked.

"No, never," she replied with a small smile that was growing larger with every star that passed over them.

Beast Boy smiled, never feeling happier in his whole life. "Then I'm glad I'm the first to show them to you," he said softly.

"You're the best friend anyone could ever have," she said, holding his arms to her. "Thank you."

"I would do anything to make you happy," he said, closing his eyes.

"I wish I could do the same for you," she said sadly. "If you ever want or need anything, please ask me. You've already done far too much for me."

Beast Boy thought. He wanted, with all of his heart, to ask her to be with him and feel the same things for him that he was feeling for her. He wanted to ask her to never leave him. But he knew that if he did he would probably ruin the moment.

"I could never do too much for you," he replied. "Just knowing you're my friend is all I'll ever need."

The stars danced across the sky for a good twenty minutes before dying down. When it was over it was time for them to return home. Beast Boy went to tell Raven that it was time for them to leave, but he found that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and slowly stood up, making sure not to wake her. He picked her up, carried her to the car, then he drove them home.

When they reached their house Raven had not yet woken up, or at least she hadn't woken up long enough to stay awake, and was fast asleep in her seat. Beast Boy was extremely careful to be as quiet as possible and he took her into the house in his arms. He took her up to her bed and lay her down. He slipped her holographic ring off and she became the real Raven. He always thought she was more beautiful with her violet features than with the normal ones. He covered her up and kissed her forehead.

"You don't know it, but you shine brighter than any of the shooting stars we saw tonight," he whispered.


	8. Wonderful News

**AN: Nope, still don't own Teen Titans. Try again later!**

Chapter 8: Wonderful News

Raven awoke the next morning in her bed, with her clothes on. She couldn't remember how she got there, but she was relieved to see that she hadn't been undressed or anything, even if she did trust Beast Boy enough to do it. She was just glad he hadn't done it without asking. She slowly stood up and felt that some sand had gotten into her bed. She was a little upset about this, just because now she had to shake her sheets out. But, she didn't have anything else to do that day, so she couldn't complain all that much.

She stripped her bed and placed the sheets into her laundry basket to take outside later. Before going downstairs she listened outside Beast Boy's door and heard that he was still asleep. She had the strangest dream about him during the night and she wanted to tell him about it.

Downstairs she made her tea and began to cook breakfast for herself and Beast Boy. With all of her free time she had been able to practice her cooking and now Beast Boy wasn't afraid to eat her cooking. He had also helped her and taught her how to cook healthy and meat-free.

Beast Boy was tangled up in his sheets, as he usually was each morning, and was awoken by the smell of breakfast. He smiled and fell the rest of the way out of his bed to the floor. He could still feel sand between his toes and he stopped to clean them out. Then he headed downstairs to the kitchen, where he saw her just starting to plate the food.

"Good morning," he said with a large smile.

"Morning," she said with a small smile and gave him a plate of food and a cup of coffee made the way he liked it. It was just another way that they were different. She liked tea and he liked coffee. But he she didn't mind making it for him; it was the least she could do, she felt.

"This looks great," he said as he sat down at the table.

"Well, I should hope so," said Raven, putting the pans in the sink so they could soak and then heading over to the table to sit with him for their breakfast. She waited for him to take a bite before eating. She was always nervous that he was going to get some odd look on his face and then heave her meal into the trash. Slowly he lifted a fork of tofu eggs to his lips and placed it into his mouth. Raven felt herself hold her breath as she waited. He chewed and then smiled. "How is it?"

"Best yet," he said with a smile and then ate another bite.

Raven smiled, very relieved, and began to eat her own breakfast. She sipped her comforting tea and relaxed into the waking morning. "I'm guessing you carried me up to bed last night," she said.

"No," he said raising an eyebrow. "I left you at the beach. I wasn't sure how you were going to get home, but I knew that you wouldn't want me carrying you anywhere."

Raven looked at him and for a second was a little confused and scared. Then she saw the twinkle in his eyes and knew that he was just joking. She gave him a sarcastic look and said, "Very funny."

Beast Boy let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I carried you in. I bet your bed's pretty sandy, cuz mine is."

"Yes, I have to shake my sheets out now," said Raven. "It must have all been in my pants or socks or something."

"Well, I hope you don't mind that I put you in your bed with your clothes on," he said taking a sip of his coffee. "I knew that you would probably flip out at me if I attempted to put you in pajamas."

"Actually, I wouldn't have cared," said Raven. "As long as you, you know, asked my first. I trust you enough to get me into my pajamas if I'm asleep. I know you wouldn't do anything to me."

"No way, I wouldn't do anything to break this trust thing you've got for me," he said with a smile.

Raven smiled back and ate another bite of her breakfast. "By the way, I had a really good time last night," she said shyly. "As much as I don't want to admit it, flying a kite is… fun. God, I sound like such a hypocrite."

"You can't be a hypocrite if you've never even tried out what you're putting down," said Beast Boy. "Besides, I would never call you a hypocrite. I think sometimes you try to hide the fact that you like something by saying it's pointless, therefore you shouldn't like it. But, I wouldn't care if you started playing video games and became vegetarian. As long as you're happy, I'm happy." He shot her a huge smile that made the whole room seem to light up.

She smiled sweetly at Beast Boy and the two enjoyed their breakfast. Then she remembered her dream and decided to tell him about it. Who else was she going to tell? "Hey, I had the oddest dream last night."

"Another nightmare?" he asked. She always had more nightmares than dreams and they usually upset her.

"No, it was an actual dream," she said with a smile. "But I dreamt that I was a princess and you were a prince. It was really weird. And then you were lying me down into this beautiful bed of violets and lilacs, all purple flowers. The ceiling was covered with shooting stars and they rained like glitter onto us. And then you kissed me on the forehead and said, 'You don't know it, but you shine brighter than any of the shooting stars we saw tonight.' Isn't that strange?"

Beast Boy nearly choked on his tofu eggs and bacon as she said all of this, but tried to keep his cool. He had forgotten that if you spoke to a person when they were dreaming they could sometimes hear what you've said. Now he was really kicking himself. "Yeah, real strange," he was able to peep out.

"But, that is a great line," she said taking another sip of her tea. "You should write that down."

"Do you really think a girl would like it?" he asked, knowing that it hadn't worked on Raven in the way that he had wanted it to.

"Oh definitely," she said nodding. "I got goose bumps and I was dreaming. I just can't understand why I would have a dream like that."

"Must have been all of that sea air," he offered with a nervous smile.

"Maybe," she said shrugging.

After breakfast Raven went upstairs and grabbed her laundry basket with her sheets. As she was heading downstairs she saw Beast Boy stripping his bed as well. She figured he liked to sleep in sandy, nasty sheets since he never seemed to change his bedding at all. But even he had a limit, and he didn't like sand in his bed while he slept. She offered to do them for him and wouldn't take no for an answer. So he handed them over and Raven went to the backyard to shake them out.

As she was coming back in with the basket the phone rang. She placed the basket down and got to the phone before Beast Boy even had a chance.

"Hello?" answered Raven.

"Who is it?" asked Beast Boy.

She hushed him and went back to the phone. "Hi Starfire!... Oh, sorry, Kori… I'm good… yeah, he's right here… so how have you been… and Robin… sorry, Richard… Rich?... Okay, Rich, then… uh huh… well that sounds good… what kind of news?... (gasp) You're kidding!... Seriously?"

By this point Beast Boy was shaking with excitement and confusion. "What? What's going on?" he pleaded.

Raven put her hand over the deceiver and said, "Rich proposed to Kori."

"No way!" he laughed.

Raven smiled and went back to the phone. "Well congratulations, I'm so happy for you… Yes, I'll tell him… Does Cyborg know?... Yeah, I can only imagine… Huh?... No, I don't sound different… No, nothing's changed… Kori, it's the same old Raven here, nothing has changed… Okay… Okay… Yes, we'll definitely have to get together to celebrate… Again, congrats… Yes, I'll make sure to tell him… Okay… Bye."

"Robin proposed?" he asked, just to make sure.

"Yes, he did it last night," said Raven with a smile. "Oh, and Starfire says hello."

"How did she sound?" asked Beast Boy.

"She just got engaged to the love of her life," said Raven. "How do you think she sounds? I've never thought a person's voice could go that high."

"So are they gonna have party or anything?" asked Beast Boy.

"They want to, but they live in an apartment," said Raven. "I bet it'll be hard."

"Well, let's just have it here," said Beast Boy.

"Are you sure?" asked Raven.

"Of course!" said Beast Boy. "We've got the best place for holding parties, so we might as well break it in." He moved her aside, went to the phone, and picked it up. "I'll call Robin, or what does he like to be called now?"

"Rich," said Raven.

"Right, I'll call Rich and tell him that we're throwing a party for him and Star, er um, Kori. Man, I can't get used to calling each other by our real names. Thank God you're just Raven."

"Yeah, at least you got that out of our friendship," said Raven with a smile. "Although, you never call me Raven, like I ask you to."

"I just like Rae, better, Rae," he smiled and began to dial.

Raven rolled her eyes and proceeded upstairs with both of their sets of sand-free sheets. She made her bed and then made his. She knew he would be pleasantly surprised and hopefully would like it. She made sure not to look around through his room and to give him his privacy, like she asked for so many times.

While she made his bed she thought about the news about Starfire and Robin. The two had been fond of each other basically since the first day they met. It was just mean to be, Raven guessed. She was so happy they were going to get married. She couldn't tell the future, but she did get feelings, and she had a good feeling that Starfire and Robin were going to be together for a long time.

By the time she was heading back downstairs Beast Boy was sitting at the table, phone still to his ear, and was writing down a list of things Robin was asking for the party. He gave her a smile and continued with his new project. She knew this would keep him busy for a while. He loved to have something to do almost as much as he liked to lie around and do nothing.

After Beast Boy talked to Robin he called Cyborg up and told him about the party. Thank God he had already known that Robin had proposed and Beast Boy didn't ruin the surprise, which was Ravens fear. He got his schedule and soon a date was set for the engagement party for Starfire and Robin,

"So when is it going to be?" asked Raven as she finished putting the breakfast pans away once they had dried in the dishwasher.

"One week," said Beast Boy. "Next Saturday. This is gonna be awesome!"

"I hope they like this little house of yours," said Raven.

"Why do you always refer to this house as mine?" asked Beast Boy. "You live here, too."

"No, I'm staying here, I'm not living here," said Raven. "I'll probably be leaving in like a month or so. I'm just about ready to start looking for a job again."

Beast Boy felt a panic wash over him. "Uh, don't do anything you don't want to," he said quickly. "Cuz, you know, I don't mind how long you stay."

"I know, you've told me that a thousand times," said Raven. "But I can't stay here forever and I feel like I'm holding you back."

"How the hell could you be holding me back?" asked Beast Boy.

"Well, you've only gone on one date since I've been here and you don't seem to want to do anything," said Raven. "You just worry about me and try to take care of me. You can't go on thinking you can do that forever. You need to get out and start living like a normal twenty-five year old."

"I am living like a normal twenty-five year old," laughed Beast Boy. "I'm living at home and spending my parents' money."

"You know what I meant," said Raven. "We can't be roommates forever."

"Why not?" he asked.

Raven looked at him and said, "Because sooner or later we're going to want to live our own lives and, you know, get married and all that. And I'm not exactly thrilled about the idea of living here with you and your wife. Talk about awkward."

"Then I won't get married!" said Beast Boy.

"Gar, you said you wanted to get married someday," said Raven. "You can't just give that up because you want to take care of me. Why the hell are you acting like this?"

"I just… I don't want you to go," said Beast Boy, his heart racing. "I like having you near me and I can't picture my life without you in it."

"Gar, I'm moving out, not dying," said Raven. "You'll see me plenty."

"But not in the morning and not before I go to bed," said Beast Boy getting desperate. "That's what I like most about having you here; I always know you're gonna be here in the morning. You're my best friend. I don't want you to go."

Raven couldn't understand why Beast Boy was getting so upset. He was practically falling to his knees and begging her not to leave. He never acted like this; all upset and nervous like if she left he would never see her again. "Gar, we'll never be able to grow up if we keep depending on each other. It's time to grow up." And with that she headed up to her room for a little while.

Beast Boy didn't know what he was going to do now. He didn't want her to leave; he never wanted her to leave. But how could he get her to stay without telling her that he had a huge crush on her and was possibly falling in love with her. He knew it was happening and he knew there was nothing that could stop it.

Raven decided to do some meditating. She hadn't done it as often as she usually did, but it was still required to keep her mind somewhat calm. She had gained much more control of her powers, but she would never have it completely under control. She had many things to sort out in her mind. Like why Beast Boy refused to let her leave. She just couldn't understand what could possibly be so great about her living with him. She certainly wasn't as good a friend as he was to her, so what could it have been? Pity, perhaps? She just didn't know.


	9. I'm in Love

**AN: Nope, still don't own Teen Titans. Try again later!**

Chapter 9: I'm in Love

It was just like old times, except they had different stories and were in a different home. The five Titans had been reunited by the engagement of Robin and Starfire. Beast Boy had given the three Titans who had come to the party a tour to what he referred to as he and Ravens home, even though she quickly cut in and said that she had nothing to do with this house and that she was just staying with him for a little while. Now they were in the backyard, which was decorated nicely, enjoying the warm summer day.

"Okay, how many hotdogs did you say you wanted?" asked Beast Boy to Robin.

"Two," said Robin. "And please don't substitute them with tofu dogs."

"Hey, this party is for you and Kori," said Beast Boy. "I'll save my veggie rantings for another day."

Suddenly Cyborg spat out his hamburger. "Man, what the hell is this?" he asked as he wiped his tongue with his napkin.

"It's a veggie burger," said Beast Boy.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna push your soy and veggie crap today!" said Cyborg.

"Yeah, not to Rich and Kori," said Cyborg with a smirk. "When we have a party for you I won't."

"So what the hell am I supposed to eat if you're not gonna cook me anythin with meat?" asked Cyborg almost crying.

"Don't worry, I've got some hamburgers ready for you," said Raven with a small smile and she headed into the house to grab them and thrown them on the grill, which Beast Boy was in charge of.

"Thanks Rae," said Cyborg.

"It's Raven," she said and then went into the house as Cyborg chuckled to himself.

"Friend Garfield, your home is most lovely," said Starfire with a smile. "I hope to live in such a home someday. Fiancé Richard, may we live in a home such as this once we are wed?"

"I'm not sure we'll be able to find a house like this near the city," said Robin. "But we can look."

"Glorious," said Starfire.

Raven returned with a plate of hamburgers and forced Beast Boy to put them on. He gave a groan, but Raven just ignored him and went to make sure her friends were all set with drinks and the like. She was so nervous about being a host that she had nearly asked Beast Boy to tell them that she was sick and couldn't attend. But he had calmed her down and told her that it was easy. She actually turned out to be a very gracious host and made the other three Titans feel right at home.

They all finally sat down to eat once Cyborg's hamburgers were done. Beast Boy had gone out and bought a pretty nice patio set and they were all sitting beneath the shade of its massive umbrella.

"I can't believe you two are actually gonna get hitched," said Cyborg with a smile to Starfire and Robin.

"Hitched?" asked Starfire. "Please, what are we being attached to?"

"Each other," laughed Beast Boy, but was quieted when Raven gave him a soft slap on the arm.

"I mean, I can't believe you're gonna get married," said Cyborg, clarifying.

"Oh," said Starfire understanding and smiling. "Yes, it is a most happy event. I am very glad that Richard asked me to marry him."

"I never thought you'd have the guts," chuckled Beast Boy to Robin.

"Well, you'd be surprised what being in love will do to you," he said rather shyly and blushing as took Starfire's hand.

"Awe, how sweet," said Cyborg in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Shut up," growled Robin.

"So what about you, Gar," said Cyborg. "You found anyone, yet?"

"Well, not exactly," he said, trying not to look at Raven. "I had a date about a month ago, but it didn't go to well."

"One date?" asked Cyborg. "Man, I've had about five."

"Well, I'm not easy like you," said Beast Boy with a smirk.

"I went out to dinner and a movie with 'em, that's all," said Cyborg. "And what about you, Raven? You gone on any dates or has the grass stain been taking up all of your time?"

"No, I haven't had any dates," said Raven shaking her head. "And it has nothing to do with Gar. I just don't feel like being a relationship right now… or ever," she added under her breath. But Beast Boy heard it.

"But it is most wonderful to have a boyfriend," said Starfire smiling. "Why would you wish to not have one?"

"I… I just have too many things going on in my life right now," said Raven taking a bite of her food.

When the meal was done Raven cleared the table, with Starfire's help even though Raven told her not to. This left the three men all alone for a few minutes while the girls put everything away in the house.

"So how long's Raven planning on living with you?" asked Robin.

"Why?" asked Beast Boy.

"I'm just curious," said Robin.

Beast Boy sighed. "I dunno," he said. "I don't want her to leave, but she wants to go soon."

"You don't want her to leave?" asked Cyborg. "Why not? I would think the two of you wouldn't be able to stand each other after the first three days of being alone together."

"Actually, we get along really well," said Beast Boy smiling. "We're best friends and we basically know everything about each other. I really don't want her to leave."

"Then why is she?" asked Robin. "I mean, if she knows that you don't want her to go and you're such good friends, why won't she stay?"

"She says that she's holding me back from living my life," said Beast Boy. "And she wants us both to grow up. I told her that she wasn't holding me back from anything, but you know her. She can get really stubborn sometimes, just like me."

"Well, if she wants to leave ya should just let her," said Cyborg. "I mean, if you really are her best friend, you would want her happiness above anythin else."

"That's just it," said Beast Boy. "All I want is for her to be happy and she genuinely is here. I just can't understand why she wants to move out and go back to living in frustration and being miserable. A month or two ago she had a job as a librarian and she was so despondent it took me jumping into a cold pool to snap her out of it." The other two Titans just stared at him. "It's a long story. But, the point is, if she leaves I can't make sure she's happy."

"And why do you devote yourself to making _her_ happy?" asked Robin. "You should really try spending all of this attention and care on a girlfriend."

"Yeah, man," chimed in Cyborg. "Stop worrying about Raven, go out, and fall in love already!"

"I have," said Beast Boy covering his face with his hands in a frustrated way.

Cyborg and Robin just stared at him, shocked. "You have? With who?" asked Robin.

"Guys… I'm in love with Raven," he said sadly. It wasn't really sad, it was just defeated. Now the two other Titan men were really staring at him in shock.

Raven and Starfire returned with desserts in hand. They set them down on the table and then noticed how quiet it was. They looked at each other and then at the boys.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Raven.

"Huh?" all three said, and then realized that the girls had returned.

"Oh yeah, we're fine," said Beast Boy quickly with a nervous smile.

"Wonderful, then let us partake in the eating of the desserts," said Starfire smiling and starting to serve all of her friends. "Friends, what were you conversing about while Raven and I were inside?"

"Nothing!" all three said quickly, startling both girls.

"Uh, that is, we were just, you know, talking about this and that," said Beast Boy, saving their butts again.

This seemed to satisfy Raven and Starfire and they started on a whole new topic. But as they talked Robin and Cyborg kept giving Beast Boy odd looks and they watched as he watched Raven. His eyes barely left her for a moment and he always had a smile on his face. But whenever he caught Cyborg or Robin looking at him he would pretend that he was looking at something else and not at Raven.

"So, when do you two plan on actually getting married?" asked Raven.

"Not for a little while," said Robin. "We're thinking a year, maybe."

"Yes, I have much to plan," said Starfire.

"Well, I'm glad you're not rushing into it," said Raven.

"Yeah, we don't see the need to," said Robin.

"This is gonna be a big event," said Cyborg. "You're the first Titan couple to get married. You're goin into the history books for this, ya know."

"Can't say we didn't see it coming," said Beast Boy with a smirk. "We all knew you were meant for each other."

"Yup, yeah can't deny love when it happens," said Robin eyeing Beast Boy.

Beast Boy gave him a shocked look that melded into a death look. He couldn't believe he had told Robin and Cyborg that he was in love with Raven. Now he knew they would never let him live it down. But, he was curious as to whether they were fore or against the idea.

The day was done and it was time for their friends to start heading home. They had all gone for a swim in the now cleaned pool and enjoyed every moment they had together. The party was a great success and Raven was quite proud of herself. Robin and Starfire were very grateful to their friends for throwing them a party and they were all happy they got to see each other after three months.

"Raven, before we leave, can you please show me to the bathroom once more?" asked Starfire.

"Sure," said Raven with a smile and led her back into the house.

Once they were gone the three men picked up where their conversation had ended hours earlier.

"You're in love with Raven?" asked a shocked Cyborg.

"Does she know?" asked Robin.

"No, she doesn't have a clue," said Beast Boy. "Do… do you guys think I should… tell her?"

"I dunno, man," said Cyborg scratching the back of his head. "I mean, you said that you two were best friends. If you tell her that you're in love with her she may really want to move out."

"Or," said Robin interjecting quickly. "She may feel something for you. You two could actually have a relationship together."

"So I may have a chance?" he asked with a hopeful grin.

"It's fifty-fifty," said Cyborg. "Do you really wanna take the chance?"

"Do you think I should?" asked Beast Boy.

"Do you ever make your own decisions?" asked Robin.

"No, and Raven says that I need to start," said Beast Boy. "See? She really does know me."

"Do what you think is right, man," said Cyborg. "If you really love her, you'll know what to do."

The door opened and both girls came out.

"Good luck," said Robin quietly so the girls wouldn't hear him.

"Thanks," said Beast Boy with a small smile.

And with that the five Titans said good bye to each other and each headed for their homes. Raven let out a sigh of relief and went inside, with Beast Boy soon following her. Raven went right over to the couch and sat down.

"Thank God that's over," said Raven with a sigh and she closed her eyes.

Beast Boy smiled and sat down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and she quickly leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Tired?" he asked.

"No, it was just an overwhelming day," said Raven.

"It was nice to see everyone," he said.

"Yeah, I missed them," said Raven.

"How much is there to clean up?" asked Beast Boy.

"Not much," said Raven. "At least, not enough that it has to be done tonight." And with that she stood up. "I'm going to put my pajamas on."

"Me too," said Beast Boy standing up and following her up the stairs.

They went up and departed into their rooms to change. Beast Boy came out and waited outside of Ravens door. He waited for a minute or two and then she came out as well. She gave him a small smile and the two went back downstairs and flopped onto the couch. He turned the TV on and wrapped his arm back around her, bringing both of their tired bodies together.

"I'm so glad Starfire and Robin are together," said Raven.

"I know, you've said that all day," said Beast Boy.

"Well, it's nice to see two people in love," said Raven. "It looks like a wonderful thing."

"What? Love?" he asked, feeling his heart race at the world.

"Yes," she sighed. "I bet it must feel great."

"Yeah, it does," he said, looking at her longingly and lovingly.

Raven turned her tired head towards Beast Boy and looked at him queerly. "You've been in love before?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said nodding, not really realizing what he was saying. He was just too tired and too mesmerized by her to stop himself from telling the truth.

"With whom?" she asked. Raven had never really heard Beast Boy talk about love, and now she was quite curious.

"Huh?" he asked, half asleep.

"Who were you in love with?" she asked again.

"I'm still in love with her," he said.

Raven found this to be interesting and she searched her memory for someone he could have been in love with and was still in love with. Then she remembered. His first and probably only love. "It's Terra, isn't it," she said trying to hold back her anger for the beautiful, blond, backstabber.

"No," Beast Boy chuckled and held her even closer to himself.

"Then who is it?" she asked, very confused now.

"I love you, Raven," he said and lay his head on hers.

Raven sighed and gave a tired groan. "No, not that kind of love," she said. "Real love, like I want to spend the rest of my life with you and then some, love."

"Raven?" he asked.

"Yes?" she asked, turning her head to him so they were face to face.

"I'm in 'I want to spend the rest of my life with you and then some' love with you," he said.


	10. Girl Talk

**AN: Nope, still don't own Teen Titans. Try again later!**

Chapter 10: Girl Talk

Raven wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly. She had felt her heart practically stop and a wave of even more confusion sweep over her. "You… you love me?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah, I do," he said, smiling.

Ravens eyes went wide and she suddenly got up off the couch. Before Beast Boy could say anything she phased up to her room. Beast Boy sat up and suddenly his fatigue had disappeared and he realized he had just done something very stupid. He told Raven how he felt. He had to talk to her. He quickly got up and ran upstairs.

Raven arrived in her room and began to pace around. Things began to fly around and she tried to make sense of what she had just heard. Beast Boy was in love with her? How was that possible! How could he love her? She wasn't anything special; therefore she should even be given a second thought. He must have been drunk. He must have been overtired. There had to be a reason!

Beast Boy arrived at her door and knocked. "Rae, can we please talk?" he asked.

"It's Raven, and not right now," said Raven in shaky voice.

"Please, we have to talk now," said Beast Boy.

"Gar, I'm very confused right now and you're drunk or tired or… something!" she said desperately.

"I'm not drunk!" he said through the door.

"Then you're high," she said back. "There is something unnatural in your system."

"Rae, just because I told you that I love you doesn't mean it's the result of something intoxicating in my system," he said, unable to believe all of those words had come out of _his_ mouth. "What I said… I… I meant it." He heard something crash in her room. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure right now," she said very unsure. "I just need to be left alone, Gar. Just leave me alone."

Beast Boy rested his head against her door. "Rae, I love you," he said so she could hear it. "I never intended on telling you like this, but there it is. I'm in love with you."

It was quiet on the other side of the door. He wanted to know what she was thinking. Did she hate him? Was she as confused as he was about this whole love matter? What was going on in there!

"Gar, please, just leave me alone tonight," said Raven. "We'll talk in the morning, okay?"

Beast Boy sighed. "Okay," he said, defeated. "Good night."

"Good night," she said through her door and then it was silent again.

Beast Boy went back downstairs and sat down on the couch. He turned the television off and then leaned forward, putting his face in his hands. He felt like such an idiot. Of all of the ways to tell a girl you love them, it's not when you're half asleep and can't realize what you're saying. He knew he had ruined it.

He sat there for a long time, thinking, before finally going up to bed. He paused outside of Ravens door and heard nothing. He hoped she was okay. Slowly he moved away from her door and went to his own room and climbed into his bed. He was so tired and his head was so upset that he fell asleep into unsettling dreams that left him just as tired when he awoke the next morning.

As soon as he opened his eyes he knew it wasn't going to be a good day. He slowly crawled out of his bed and dragged his feet to the door. He opened it and saw that Ravens door was open, which meant she was already up. He felt his stomach twist in a bad way and then made his way down the stairs. He could hear someone talking and he recognized it as Ravens voice.

He turned the corner and walked through the living room to the kitchen. He saw Raven sitting at the table with a newspaper and teacup in front of her. She had the phone press up to her ear and was being held by her shoulder. She had a pad of paper with her also and was writing various things down. As soon as she realized Beast Boy was there she lowered her voice slightly and turned away from him.

"…Okay, thank you," she said and turned the phone off. She wrote a few more things down on her pad of paper and then took a sip of her tea. "Good morning."

"Uh, morning Rae," he said hesitantly.

"My name is Raven," she said in an almost business-like tone and stood up to get more tea.

"Oh, sorry," he said and sat down across from where she had been sitting.

She fixed her tea and sat back down at the table. "I'm moving out at the end of the week," said Raven calmly.

"What? No, why, you can't," he sputtered.

"I have three interviews set up for jobs and I'm going to see an apartment this afternoon," said Raven plainly.

"But I don't want you to leave!" he said.

"Gar, there's no way I can stay here if you love me," said Raven.

Beast Boy starred at her for a few seconds and then said, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! You _should_ stay here because I love you."

"Please don't make this any harder than it already is," she said sighing.

"But why do you have to go?" he asked. "Just because I said I love you? Fine, I take it back. I don't want to, but I will if it'll make you feel comfortable then I will."

"Gar, the only reason you think you love me is because you have this need to take care of me," said Raven. "Once I'm gone you'll realize that your feelings for me weren't genuine and you'll finally be able to live normally. I'm doing neither of us any good by staying here."

"But you're happy here, I'm happy here," he said desperately. "You're always asking me if there is anything you can do for me. Well, this is all I ask of you. Please, don't leave. I swear I won't look at you any different than if we were just friends. I mean we _are _just friends. Just… please don't go!"

Raven sighed and stood up, grabbing all of her papers. "It's time we separated. I'm sorry, Gar." And then she went up to her room, leaving Beast Boy all alone in the kitchen with his thoughts.

Raven arrived in her room and set her papers down on her desk. She then sat down on her bed and placed her face in her hands. She had always planned on moving out sooner or later. This had been the plan all along. Then why did it feel wrong? Why did she feel like she was just springing this on Beast Boy, the one person who knew her better than she knew herself?

The truth was that she was still in shock from his admittance to the fact that he was in love with her and she was scared. No one had ever cared about her. No one had ever even liked her. And she had accepted that. But Beast Boy had put an end to all of that. He was changing her even more; he was changing her way of thinking. She hated change, and yet she couldn't stop. She was barely the girl she used to be.

She was quickly brought out of her thoughts by the sound of someone knocking on her door. She looked up and saw it slowly slide open. Beast Boy stood on the other side, looking like he was on the verge of heartbreak. She tried to put on a strong face, but it was pretty hard.

"Rae, I know that you want to leave," he said softly, walking into her room. "And I also know that there's nothing I can do to stop you. But if you're going to leave because I love you then at least let me talk to you about it. I don't want you leaving because you think that my loving you will change us."

"Gar, I'm leaving because it's the best thing for us," she said, looking away.

"No it isn't," he said, going over to her and getting on his knees in front of her, taking her hands. "I have never been happier in my entire life and you know that you feel the same. We go great together, Rae. We know everything about each other and we make each other happy. And I know you won't ever admit it, but I know you don't want to really leave. So, please, just think all of this through."

Raven wanted to cry, but she wouldn't have it. She was not a crier. But he was right, and she hated him for that. He had been right more and more often lately and she was getting scared. He did know her better than anyone else, and she knew him just as well.

"Alright, I'll think it over," she said softly. "Can you just leave me alone for a little while? So I can think?"

Beast Boy sighed and said, "Sure." He stood up and released her hands. Raven held her hands, trying to retain the warmth of his hands. He went to the door and left, closing the door behind him.

Raven let herself fall backwards so that she was now lying on her bed, her legs still hanging off of the bed. She was so confused; she wasn't sure what to do. And that was mostly because she didn't know if she felt anything for him. She had never felt love before, she had barely allowed herself to feel crushes, and so how was she to know if she liked him in that way or not? She decided to call the one person she thought may be able to help her. She grabbed her phone, the one in her room, and dialed her best girl friend's number.

"Hello, this is Kori Anders soon to be Kori Grayson."

"Hi Kori," said Raven in a shaky voice.

"Raven?" said Starfire. "Friend, how wonderful of you to call! I had a most wonderful time at the party yesterday."

"That's good," said Raven with a small smile.

"Friend, are you alright?" asked Starfire. "You sound… like you used to sound when we lived in the Titans Tower."

"Well, I kind of have a problem," said Raven, lying her head on one of her pillows.

"A problem?" asked Starfire. "Please, what is the matter? You were most happy yesterday."

"Gar dropped a bomb on me," said Raven sighing.

"He did what?" asked Starfire shocked. "He has blown you up? Are you alright? How big was this bomb?"

"No, no," said Raven, remembering that Starfire still didn't know many English phrases. "I mean, he told me something very shocking and now I'm not sure what to do."

"Oh," said Starfire understanding. "What did he tell you?"

"He told me he's in love with me," said Raven, suddenly feeling like she was going to cry.

"He did?" asked a shocked Starfire. "But, this is wonderful! Why are you upset?"

"Because I don't know what to do, now," said Raven, her voice cracking. "I don't know if I love him or if even like him in that way. We're best friends and I don't want to ruin that. I need all the friends I have and I just can't stand to lose one."

"Then you must decide if you love him or not," said Starfire.

"How do I do that?" asked Raven desperately. "I don't know what love feels like. How am I supposed to tell if I like him or not? I'm just so fucking confused!" At this she felt hot tears stream down her face and a sob rise in her throat.

"Friend, please, do not weep," said Starfire. "You must calm down in order to figure out your problem. I wish to help you."

"I know," said Raven, trying to calm down. Many things in her room were flying around and her windows began to open and shut with her powers. She took a few deep breaths in and did her best to calm down.

"Are you calm?" asked Starfire sweetly.

"I think I'm calm enough to talk," said Raven through her sobbing breaths.

"Wonderful, then let us begin trying to figure out if you love Garfield or not," said Starfire. "It is not as hard as you would think."

"It's not?" asked Raven, who really was clueless on the subject.

"No," said Starfire in a cheerful voice. "Now, I shall ask you some questions and you must answer truthfully."

"Okay," said Raven, finally calming herself down enough to stop the movement within her room.

"Do you feel comfortable with him?" asked Starfire.

Raven thought for a moment. She had fallen asleep in his arms many times and did like it when he wrapped his strong arms around her. "Yes."

"Do you trust him?" asked Starfire.

She thought about when she told him that she trusted him enough to change her into her pajamas when they had come home from the beach, even though he hadn't. She remembered when they had gone for the hike and she had trusted and followed him. "Yes."

"Do you fight all of the time?" asked Starfire.

Raven thought about all of their little arguments, but that was just it. They were little arguments that they forgot about a few minutes later. They never really fought. "No."

"Really?" asked Starfire.

"Kori," said Raven.

"Sorry!" said Starfire and she went back to her list of questions. "Do you talk about your problems and not just let them do the festering?"

"Where the hell are you getting these questions?" asked Raven.

"From one of my favorite magazines," said Starfire. "It was how I figured out I loved Richard. So I saved it to always remind me. Now, please, answer the question."

"Yes, we talk about everything to each other," said Raven. "We're very open."

"Do you find him attractive?" asked Starfire.

"Yes," said Raven, not really having to think about it.

"Does he make you happy?" asked Starfire.

"Yes," said Raven, again not really having to think about it.

"Well, that is the end of the magazine questions," said Starfire. "But now, I must tell you how I feel about Richard. Perhaps it will help you figure out if you love Beast Boy."

"Okay," said Raven.

"When Richard is near me, I feel a warmness pass over me and it is as if I have the static charge within me," said Starfire. "He makes me feel like I am the only person in the world and I would do anything for him. He is my best friend and I know I shall be with him for the rest of my life. Does that help at all?"

Raven thought for a moment. She was still a little confused, but slowly things were begging to clear. "Uh… how did I do on the magazine test thing?" she asked.

"Oh, I forgot," said Starfire and she added up Ravens score to see how she felt about Beast Boy. "Well, according to the magazine, you do love Beast Boy."

"I do love Beast Boy, but it's as a friend," said Raven. "How do I know if I love him like a… lover?"

"I am sorry, Raven," said Starfire. "But I can not answer that for you. It is something you must look into your heart and find out for yourself."

Raven sighed and took in all that Starfire had said. "Thanks Kori," she said in a tired voice.


	11. Did I Wait Too Long?

**AN: Nope, still don't own Teen Titans. Try again later!**

Chapter 11: Did I Wait Too Long?

Beast Boy sat outside in one of the patio chairs beneath the umbrella. Raven had been in her room for hours and he wanted to know if she was alright. But, she wanted to be alone, and he had to respect that. Suddenly he heard the deck door behind him open and he jumped. He turned and saw Raven standing in the doorway, holding one of her arms nervously. Beast Boy jumped to his feet now the two were just awkwardly staring at each other.

"So, um, have you thought things over?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes," she said quietly.

"And, are you feeling a little better?" he asked.

"I guess," she said unsurely. "Can we talk inside?"

"Sure," he said and the two proceeded in. She led him over to the couch and the two sat down.

"Gar, do you really love me or are you confusing love with pity?" asked Raven frankly.

"I really love you, Rae," said Gar.

"How do you know?" she asked. "How can you tell that you love me?"

"I just… feel it," said Beast Boy.

"That doesn't help me," said Raven. "I need to know what you feel."

"Well, when I see you I get this warm feeling all over me that makes me feel jittery and nervous," said Beast Boy. "And whenever you're near I can feel my face automatically stretch into a smile that I can't get rid of. And… and when I think about the future I can't picture it without you. That's why I don't want you to leave, because I see you always living here with me."

"Really?" asked Raven.

"Yeah, really," said Beast Boy, taking her hands.

Raven was looking deep into his eyes that resembled a lush forest. She wasn't sure what to think anymore and she wasn't sure about her feelings for him, still. She just wasn't sure about what she was feeling and wished there was some test that could tell her if she loved him or not. Well, she had taken a test out of a magazine, but she didn't think that counted. But it had said that she loved him. God, her mind was being torn in every direction. Finally she pulled her eyes away from him and looked to the floor.

"Raven, have you ever been kissed before?" asked Beast Boy.

Raven looked up at him in shock and her mouth slightly opened, as if she was going to say something. She felt Beast Boy hold her hands a little tighter and her heart raced. She looked at him dumbly and shook her head no.

"Why not?" asked Beast Boy.

After short pause Raven finally found her voice. "Because no one's ever wanted to," she said in a small voice that barely sounded like her.

"I want to," he whispered and slowly leaned in.

Raven only had enough time to silently gasp and close her eyes as Beast Boy placed his lips upon hers. All of her fears and worries, all of the confusion, was wiped out in that one simple action. She felt her whole face heat up and it quickly spread to her lips, making them tingle against Beast Boy's.

Slowly he pulled back to look at her, to see what her reaction was. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him like she had never looked at him before. Her lips were slightly apart and she was just staring at Beast Boy with partial shock. Beast Boy wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing.

"How…" he started, but he was unable to finish. Raven had leaned over and captured his lips into a kiss that sent shivers throughout Beast Boys body and made his lips feel like they were blistering with passion. He closed his eyes and accepted her kissing him.

Raven could feel herself somehow changing again. She was becoming addicted to this whole kissing business. For every kiss she received, she asked for two more. And for those two she asked for four more, and so on and so on. She reached her arms around his neck, instinctively, and pulled herself right up to his chest. Beast Boy snaked his hands around her waist and held her in place.

Finally they broke for air and were staring into each other's eyes. They were both shaking from the adrenaline flowing through them and the lack of oxygen. Beast Boy slowly lifted his hand up to her face and pushed a strand of her violet hair out of her face, then cupped her cheek. Now he could finish his thought from before.

"How was that for a first kiss?" he asked with a small smile.

"I… I don't know," said Raven, feeling a little light headed. "Is it good if I feel like I'm going to pass out?"

Beast Boy let out a soft chuckle and said, "Yes, it's very good." He leaned in and kissed her again. Their lips seemed to be magnetized to each other and it was always hard to pull them apart. But he did succeed and he lovingly looked at her again.

Raven wasn't sure what to think now. She definitely liked kissing him, so did that mean she loved him? No. No, this wasn't love, this was lust. She was in lust with him, which was never a good thing. She couldn't let this go any farther. She retracted her arms from around his neck and pulled away from him, to Beast Boy's displeasure.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I… we… we can't do this," she said and then phased through the couch and teleported to her room.

She sat on her bed, touching her still burning lips. Her heart was still racing and her mind was a flutter of different thoughts and feelings. Her room was full of activity and most of her possessions were being rearranged, but she really didn't care. She had to figure out where to go from here.

Beast Boy wasn't sure why Raven had left so suddenly. He thought she had enjoyed the kiss. So why was she so upset? Actually, she seemed scared. But why? He had to know, he had to talk to her. He quickly ran upstairs and knocked on her door.

"Gar, I need to think and be alone," she called to him.

"No, Rae, we need to talk," he said knocking on her door again.

"Can't you ever do what I ask?" she asked feeling very frustrated.

"No," he said and attempted to open her door, but she quickly locked it with her mind. "Come on, we have to talk about this. You don't have to be scared about the way you feel, it's okay."

"No it's not," said Raven.

"Yes it is," said Beast Boy. "I feel the same way about you, so it's okay."

"Gar, I don't love you," said Raven.

"Then why did you kiss me like that?" he asked.

"Because… I don't know," she said. "Because I'm attracted to you, that's all. It has nothing to do with love. And I don't want to lead you on, thinking that I love you when all I want to do is… oh just go away!"

Her door became encased in her powers as a warning to Beast Boy. He slowly backed away and knew that he had better leave her alone for a while. He decided to go for a drive to get out all of his frustration. He knew that she would be leaving now. She wasn't one to put up with awkwardness, and after that kiss that's where they were going to be if they didn't pursue anything.

Raven lay down on her bed and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. She had to make sense of everything. But how could she? She still was helpless on the subject of love and feelings. She had to call Starfire again. She quickly grabbed her phone and dialed.

"Hello, this is Kori Anders soon to be Kori Grayson."

"Hi Kori," said Raven. "It's Raven again."

"Hello!" said Starfire. "Please, have you decided if you love Garfield or not?"

"No," sighed Raven on the verge of crying again.

"Friend, what has happened?" asked Starfire, hearing the despair in Ravens voice.

"Gar kissed me," said Raven. "And then I kissed him."

"Wonderful!" said Starfire.

"No, not wonderful," said Raven.

"Not wonderful?" asked Starfire. "Please, why is it not wonderful?"

"Because now I'm more confused than ever," said Raven. "I want to kiss him again, but I know that that's not love. Wanting to kiss someone is nothing but desire and lust. I don't know what to do now."

"Raven, you have all of the signs that you love Garfield," said Starfire. "Why do you not believe it?"

"I don't know," said Raven. "I just… I don't know."

"Perhaps if you said it aloud it may help you," said Starfire. "Say 'I love Garfield'."

"Do you really think it'll help?" asked Raven.

"It could not do the hurt," said Starfire.

"Fine," said Raven, sighing. She took in a big breath and said, "I… love… Gar."

"Yes, say it again!" said Starfire happily.

"I love Gar," said Raven again, really feeling the words roll around in her mouth.

"Again!" said Starfire.

"I love Gar," said Raven actually feeling the words pour from her. "I'm in love with Gar. I'm in love with Gar!" She clasped her hand over her mouth, after saying it quite loudly. Her heart was racing. She couldn't believe what she had just said.

And then it clicked. Everything clicked in her mind and she realized… she did love him. She felt comfortable with him, she trusted him, they never fought, they talked about their problems with each other, she found him attractive, he made her happy, he made her feel like the only person in the world, he was her best friend, and now that she was thinking about him she could feel a warmness pass over her and it was as if a static charge was sent through her.

"Oh my God," said Raven.

"Raven? Are you okay?" asked Starfire after Raven had taken such a long pause.

"I… I have to go," said Raven.

"Oh, well, call me if you are in need of the help again," said Starfire.

"I will," said Raven and she hung up.

She ran out of her room and called out for him. "Gar?" Her voice echoed through the house. She looked in his room quickly and saw that he wasn't there. She ran down the stairs and looked in the living room, but he wasn't there either. She looked through the entire house and then checked the driveway. His car was gone. He was gone. Now she had to wait until he got home to tell him.

Her whole body was shaking with excitement and various things in the house began to melt and move around. She decided to do a little meditating to calm her nerves down, and so the house wouldn't explode when she saw Beast Boy. She closed her eyes and sat beneath the skylight in the living room. She levitated into the air, once she closed the shades on the windows so the neighbors didn't see her, and began to chant her mantra.

She opened her eyes and saw that the sun had long since fallen from the sky and it was dark out. She looked at the clock and saw that she had been meditating for four hours. She stood up and looked to the driveway. His car was still not there.

"Where the hell is he?" she asked herself getting upset. "Here he wants me to tell him that I love him and I actually do and he's not here."

She sat down on the couch and her leg began to shake impatiently. She wished he had gotten a cell phone so she could call him, but he said they were nuisances. He never did like their communicators very much, so he had been very put off by mobile telephones.

Suddenly the phone rang and she gave a slight jump. She grabbed her chest, regaining her composure, and went to the ringing phone. She picked it up and sighed.

"Hello?" answered Raven.

"Hello, is this the home of Garfield Logan?"

"Yes," said Raven.

"Who am I speaking to?"

"I'm Raven, his… friend," said Raven.

"Well, this is Dr. Gibson and I'm sorry to tell you that your friend has been in an accident."

"An… accident? What kind of accident?" she asked, feeling her stomach flip.

"His car was hit by a drunk driver."

Raven felt her heart skip a beat. "Is he okay?" she asked.

"He's in critical condition right now. The driver who hit him we couldn't save."

This had to be a joke. This couldn't be real. It just… it couldn't be. "Is he going to be alright?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"I suggest you come down to Jump City Hospital."

"Jump City? Why's he all the way over there?" asked Raven, her head racing as well as her heart.

"We had to air lift him here. Can you give me any of his family information?"

"He doesn't have a family," said Raven. "I mean, um, his blood relatives are gone, I'm the closest thing he has to family."

"Then can you come down here as quickly as you can?"

"Is he going to be okay? He's going to okay, right?" asked Raven.

"I don't know, I just suggest you get down here as quickly as you can."

"Oh… okay," said Raven. "Thank you."

"I'll meet you when you get here." And with that the doctor hung up the phone.

Her grip on her own phone slowly loosened and then dropped from her hand, which went up to her mouth. Her eyes were wide with shock and she had to hold herself up on the wall. Her mind was spinning and she couldn't take it. Everything in the whole house began to shake and move around. Raven didn't have the time or patience to put her emotions back in order. She had to somehow get to the hospital. She decided that this was an emergency and she needed to use her powers.


	12. You're My Everything

**AN: Nope, still don't own Teen Titans. Try again later!**

Chapter 12: You're My Everything

To say that Dr. Gibson was surprised to see Raven less than a minute later in the hospital would have been an understatement. But she didn't give him any time to ask her how she had gotten there. She wanted to see Beast Boy and she wanted to see him now. She had forgotten to put her ring on, but she didn't care. It didn't matter. As long as no stupid fans got in her way, she had no problem letting everyone see that it was her. The doctor quickly took her to a room to see him.

Raven couldn't recognize the man in the bed. It was impossible. His face was cut and bruised and his neck was in a brace. She slowly walked over to him, just to make sure it was really him. She looked to his left hand and saw the ring. She softly put her fingers upon it and slipped it off of his finger, turning him back to green. The doctor was quite shocked, but Raven ignored him. She felt tears well up in her eyes and they quickly fell down her cheeks.

He lay in the bed as still as stone, his chest slowly rising and falling with his quivering breaths. He was attached to a dozen monitors and tubes stuck out of every part of him. She took his hand and began to weep.

She looked up to the doctor and said, "I'm going to need some time alone with him. If you come in here and see something… odd, please don't worry. Here's my friends numbers, make sure to call them and inform them on what's going on." Of course, none of it came out that smoothly. She was trying to hold her sobs back and her powers were really getting out of hand.

"Okay," said the doctor, who had finally realized that he had two retired Titans on his hands. He gave her a small smile and left, closing the door behind him.

Raven looked at Beast Boy and felt more tears fall at the sight of him. "Gar, I'm so sorry," she sobbed, rubbing his hand. "I should have told you. I do love you. I love you with all of my heart. But I want to tell you so you can hear it. I love you and I'm going to heal you now."

She calmed herself down and concentrated. This was going to take a lot out of her, and she knew it. Healing herself was one thing, but when it came to others it always took even more of her power, because it was going to another person. She took a big breath in, released it, and let her hands rest an inch above his body. She cleared her mind and summoned her powers. A brilliant blue light seeped out of her fingertips and palms. The light washed over Beast Boy's body and absorbed into him.

Raven could feel her knees going weak and her head growing heavy. She had to hold out; she had to finish healing him. She couldn't pass out yet. She gritted her teeth and pushed all of her energy through her hands and into Beast Boy. The cuts and bruises covering his body faded and his skin became flawless once more. His broken bones fused back together and all of the damage that had been done to his organs was reversed.

It had been two hours and Raven was finished. The light ceased and Raven fell to the floor. She hadn't the strength to even fall backwards into the chair. She had passed out and now lay motionless on the floor.

Beast Boy slowly became aware of himself and his body. He willed his eyes to open and they did. He willed his ears to hear and they did. The sights of the hospital room and the sounds of all of his monitors bombarded him. He felt the large tube in his throat and began to choke on it. His monitors raced and he hoped that someone would come in to help him.

It only took a minute for the doctor to come in and see that Beast Boy was awake and aware, which was quite startling since they didn't expect him to last the night. Of course, they weren't going to tell Raven that. And, speaking of which, he saw her passed out on the floor. He quickly called for help to take care of the two Titans.

The tube was taken out of Beast Boy's throat and he breathed in deeply and choked, since his throat was dry. In between the various doctors he saw a couple nurses pick Raven up off the floor and get her into a bed.

"What happened?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"You were in an accident, Mr. Logan," said the doctor.

"No, what happened to Raven?" he asked, clearing his throat the best he could.

"We're not sure," said the doctor. "But don't worry, we're taking care of her. How do you feel?"

"Fine, I guess," said Beast Boy. "I mean, I wish I could move my neck and my throat wasn't so sore."

"We're going to get you checked out and then we'll see what we can do," said the doctor. "I think a miracle has just been performed in here."

Beast Boy looked at him queerly. He wasn't sure what that could have meant. He felt fine, just strapped down by various tubes and casts that had no business being in or on him. They quickly took him to get some x-rays done to see if he was really okay and if a miracle had, indeed occurred.

Robin and Starfire arrived first, both worried sick by the news of Beast Boy. They had been out at dinner and had just received the message a few minutes before They made it past the desk and finally found Beast Boy's room and Beast Boy… sitting up… looking absolutely fine.

"Hey guys, what're you doing here?" asked Beast Boy who was now free of all of the casts, but still had a few IVs in him.

"Uh… we got a call you were in a bad car accident," said a very confused Robin.

"The doctor seemed quite concerned," said Starfire.

"Yeah, I was," said Beast Boy. "But Raven healed me up." He motioned over to the bed next to him where there lay an unconscious Raven who had her own set of IVs.

"Is she okay?" asked Robin.

"The doctors said she is," sighed Beast Boy. "But she's really weak."

"I have never seen her healing powers do this to her," said Starfire going over to the very pale Raven. "You must have been very damaged."

"According to the doctor I was gonna be dead by morning," said Beast Boy.

"Oh, do not say such a thing," said Starfire tearing up.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," chuckled Beast Boy. "In fact, once Raven's awake they said we can go home."

"Poor Raven," said Robin looking at his friend. "Can you imagine how it must have been for her to get the call that you were in an accident?"

"It sucked," came a soft voice that seemed to whisper out of Raven.

"Raven, you are awake!" said Starfire going to hug her, but Robin quickly grabbed her before she could crush the fragile young woman.

Beast Boy hopped off of his bed and dragged his IV bags over to Ravens bed so he could see her. "Rae, how do you feel?"

"It's Raven, and completely drained, no thanks to you," said Raven. The three smiled and Beast Boy leaned over and hugged her. "So, you're okay? I healed you?"

"Yeah, I'm back to being perfect," he said with a grin.

Raven didn't have the strength to give him a sarcastic grin, but he knew she was. They just knew each other that way. "Oh joy," she said, her eyes slowly closing and opening since they were so weak. "You asshole, you scared me to death."

"Yeah, I know," he said. "Sorry."

"Do you remember our little motorcycle talk?" she scolded.

"Yes," he said like a child in trouble.

Suddenly the room door opened and Cyborg walked in. He looked out of breath and panicked, but he quickly got a confused look on his face. "Uh… am I in the right room?"

"Friend Cyborg, you have come!" said Starfire.

"Kori, it's Vic," said Cyborg walking over to the group. "And what the hell happened? I got an urgent call from a doctor saying that Gar here was close to death."

"I was, but Raven saved me," said Beast Boy.

"And now she's in the hospital instead of him," said Robin.

"Ah," said Cyborg nodding, processing all of the information in his well hidden computer brain. He went over and saw Raven. "Jesus, you look like shit."

"Thanks," she managed to say with a bit of her normal attitude.

"So I drove all the way up here for nothing?" asked Cyborg.

"Hey, I am _not_ nothing," said Beast Boy pushing him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," said Cyborg pushing him back.

A little while later Robin and Starfire headed back home. Cyborg helped fill out the final release papers for Raven and Beast Boy and then drove them home. Beast Boy carried her into the house, since he not only felt good but rejuvenated. Once Cyborg was sure that they were all set he headed back home, since he had a lecture to teach the following morning at eight.

Beast Boy carried her upstairs and lay her down in her bed. He quickly left to change into some pajamas, since he was in a pair of hospital pants and a shirt from the gift shop that he had to wear since the doctors had had to strip him when he was brought in. He then returned to take care of her.

"You saved my life today, you know that right?" he said getting a pair of her pajama pants out of her draw.

"I didn't want to lose my roommate," said Raven watching him.

"Oh, so you're gonna stay?" he asked with a smirk as he lay the pants on her bed and then went to get her a shirt.

"I may," said Raven, managing a small smile.

Beast Boy grabbed a tee-shirt and went back over to her bed. "You okay with me putting your PJs on?" he asked.

"It's not like I'd be able to get them on myself," she said and slowly lifted her upper torso up with her elbows as lifts. Beast Boy smiled and began to undress her slowly and carefully, almost like she was a baby. He slipped her shirt off, leaving her in her bra, and then slipped the tee-shirt on. Once it was on he reached around her and unhooked her bra, letting her slip it off. "My, aren't you talented," she smirked.

Beast Boy slightly blushed. Raven lay back down and unbuttoned her pants. She slid them down the best she could and then Beast Boy simply pulled them off. He grabbed her pajama pants and slipped them up her slender legs.

"And you're done," he said. "Anything else you need? You hungry? I know it's late, but I'm sure I can find something."

"Right now," she said slowly putting her hand on his. "I just need you."

Beast Boy looked at her for a second and then said, "Rae, I think that IV stuff has gone to your head."

"No, it hasn't," she said shakily lifting herself up so she was sitting. "I… I wanted to tell you something a few hours ago, but you were gone."

"What?" asked Beast Boy, scooting a little closer to her.

Raven hoped that she wouldn't pass out when she said this. She was tired as it was and it was taking all of her strength to keep herself sitting up. But she was willing give him the very last bit of strength left. He already had the rest. "Gar, I… I love you," she said, feeling her heart flutter and she nearly fell backwards from her lack of energy.

Beast Boy's eyes went wide with shock. "You… you do?"

Raven nodded and then frowned. "And when I went to tell you, you were missing and then I thought you had died on me. Do you have any idea how upsetting that was? I finally figure out that I'm in love with you and my worst fear comes true!"

While Raven was ranting Beast Boy had a large smile on his face. In fact, he had never been so happy in his life. She was in love with him.

"Are you even listening to me?" asked Raven.

"You love me," he said with a smile.

Raven blushed and said, "Yes."

Beast Boy leaned in and gave her a long, soft kiss that was nothing but pure affection. Raven closed her eyes and couldn't help smiling as he kissed her. It just felt so… right. So wonderful. And then she felt herself falling backwards onto the pillow. Her body was done for the day; or night as it were. Beast Boy smiled and crawled up next to her, settling his head on her other pillow. He leaned in and kissed her again, making both of them smile. He then wrapped his arms around her and held her close. They didn't budge until morning.

Raven slowly awoke and found that she was all alone. She felt a little dizzy, but was feeling better. She could have sworn that Beast Boy had fallen asleep next to her, but he wasn't there. Had she dreamt it all? The call, the accident, the healing. She felt very confused.

Suddenly her door opened and revealed Beast Boy with a tray of food. "Good morning," he said with a smile. "How do you feel?"

"Better," she said shyly, feeling a little odd that Beast Boy and she had said that they loved each other.

"Well, I've made you your favorite breakfast to get your strength back," he said and went over to her. She sat up and he placed the tray on her lap. It consisted of a cup of tea, two waffles, some tofu bacon, tofu eggs, and an apple.

"Gar, I never eat this much," she said.

"I know, half of that's for me," he said, climbing in next to her. "I figured we could have breakfast in bed."

"This is too weird," said Raven feeling very awkward.

"Why?" he chuckled.

"Because… it just is," she said blushing.

"Don't worry, just think of us still as best friends," he said. "I mean, we are still best friends, we're just… a little bit more now. We're a couple… right?"

"I guess," said Raven, who had never realized that they were going together now. "Yes, we are a… couple. Never thought I would say that."

"Me neither," laughed Beast Boy.

Raven smiled and took a sip of her tea, which was made perfectly. She sighed contently and gave him a loving smile that made his heart sing. He grabbed one of the forks and began to eat some of his eggs.

When they were done Beast Boy took the tray away and left her to get dressed. She had much more strength now and was able to dress herself on her own, though secretly she wanted him to do it for her. When she was done she headed downstairs.

"So what are we doing today?" she asked once she found him stacking the dishwasher.

"Dunno," he said with a smile. "Something worthwhile, though, since I almost died yesterday."

"Are you just realizing that now?" she asked, going over to him.

"So much has happened since then that I haven't been able to let it sink in," he said closing the dishwasher. "But now that I have thought about it, I'm a little freaked out. So I gotta live life like there's no tomorrow!"

"You already live like that," smirked Raven.

"Yeah, but now I have to live it like I'll never see you again tomorrow," said Beast Boy wrapping his arms around her. "I'm really sorry about what you had to go through yesterday."

"Well," sighed Raven. "It wasn't your fault, so I can't really get mad at you. But I never ever want to go through anything like that again. I almost killed myself healing you. You're lucky I figured out I'm in love with you or I would have punished you by letting you lie there in a veggie state."

"I love you too, Raven," he said with a smile and kissed her.

Raven smiled back and felt a wonderful feeling pass over her. "Please," she said leaning in to kiss him once more. "Call me Rae."

**The End**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**(AND NO FLAMES!)**


End file.
